Her version
by Scarlet Emma
Summary: Hikaru a girl. Toya is socially inept. Waya has a crush. And somehow everyone else can't seem to get Hikaru to spill her secrets.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: So I don't really know how to play Go. I mean I try but I'll never really be good. So please don't get mad if I don't use technical terms. Also don't know Japanese to well so I'll try not to kill the language. I don't have a Beta yet, so if anyone wants to be it, just shoot me an email.

**Disclaimer**: Of course Hikaru No Go is not mine. :( I can only wish.

**Summary**: This is an alternate universe. So don't expect it to follow completely with the manga/anime. Hikaru is a girl, who met Sai when she was 12. Instead of playing Toya and meeting her other friends. She allowed Sai to play online and used the knowledge she learned from him to playing at different salons and tournaments.

**Attention:**

**He was an unknown man.**

**He was a mystery.**

**He was an amazing Go player.**

**He was a teacher.**

**He was someone many hoped to achieve.**

**He was patience.**

**He was kind.**

**He was what Go players should be…. Simply born to play.**

**He was wise.**

**He was cut short on time.**

**He was overlooked.**

**He was misjudged.**

**He was forgiving.**

**He was all things, I hope to be.**

**Most importantly, he was my friend.**

Around the world, whispers were heard.

"Did you hear about Sai?"

"I can't believe he's gone."

"Who posted that note online?"

"I never got to play him."

"May he rest in peace."

But only silence was heard in a dark room, with a calm and reserve man staring at a single black stone.

"Akira, will you check on your father?" A beautiful aged woman asked her son. Her face frowned with worry as she peered from the kitchen door. "He's been awful silent since he checked his computer yesterday. But he hasn't mentioned what's wrong."

Looking up from his book, Akira gave his mom a sad smile. "Someone on the internet stated that a Go player died."

"Oh, that's horrible. Was he good?"

Nodding reluctantly towards his mother, Akira looked blankly out the kitchen window. "He beat father. He was an amazing player."


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer**: Of course Hikaru No Go is not mine.  I can only wish

Repost ... so I had a very long writer's block and my computer crashed. I had to reread my own story and print it out to see where I want to go with it. I'm going to be revamping the whole story and hopefully making it even better. If its marked **June 09** than you know its brand new. Thank you for being so kind and keeping with my story. :)

One year later

"I'm late!" A 15-year-old screamed, as she ran down the busy street. Zig zagging through the crowd, she rushed towards her school. Turning the last corner towards her school, she wiped her blonde bangs from her tired eyes. 'I knew I should have slept earlier.' She thought to herself. 'But that player was my first challenge in a while.' Deep in thought, she didn't notice a similar aged boy until it was too late.

"Aooo," she fell over, knocking the other boy's books across the ground. "I'm so sorry." She rushed out, quickly picking up his books.

"It's fine," a gentle voice said. Looking up, she saw calm black eyes on a fairly attractive boy. "Hikaru" her named called, causing her to remember her tardiness. With a quick smile, she ran across the school, hoping to reach the far end in time.

"Toya-kun, you just get all the girls attention." A rowdy student stated towards the serene boy. Shaking his head, Toya continued walking towards the courtyard.

"She ran into me." Trying his best to escape the intruder, he quickened his pace.

"You need to relax. High school is a time to flirt and have fun. Go isn't everything." Shrugging the arm that was wrapped around his shoulder, Toya kept his silence. "Seriously man, you need a girlfriend or something. Go isn't all what's meant to be."

"It's what I do." Toya replied, changing his street shoes for slippers. " I suggest you get to class before you're late." Pausing to pick up his bag, he finished with a slight bow. "Have a good day."

Walking away, Toya could hear the whispers that followed.

"Why do you even bother?"

"That was cold."

"He's weird."

"Seriously who devotes their life to Go."

"What a waste of good looks."

"He would be cute, if he didn't stick his noise in a book all day."

Ignoring the slight tug in his heart, Toya walked on. They didn't understand him. They didn't understand Go. He didn't need them. Go was all he needed.

* * *

**Across the school**

"Shindo Hikaru, it has only been the second week of school. And you have been late four times." A portly man said as he lectured his student in front of his homeroom. "And why is your hair still blonde? I told you to dye it black. What are you doing with your uniform? How many times do I need to repeat myself?"

Mentally sighing from the reprimand, Hikaru glazed up with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Honda-sensei for being late. I promise to be on time tomorrow. Besides you know my bangs are naturally blonde from lack of pigmentation." She watered her eyes for good measure. "Also I checked with the hand book and it doesn't state I can't add things to my uniform." Face full of innocence, Honda could only sigh with annoyance.

The tradition uniform was a standard white blouse and pleated white skirt with the school's color tie and vest. But Hikaru was far from standard. On the edge of her sleeves and collar were bright orange and red colors. Around her waist, was a deep blue belt, snuggly wrapped her slim figure. Followed by an attention calling yellow knee-high socks. Many girls eyed her enviously, while boys eyed her short skirt.

Secretly enjoying her style, Honda-sensei ignored the heated stares from the male students. Clearing his throat he continued, "We'll discuss this after class, Shindo-san. Hurry up and sit down." Blushing from the smile he received, he turned back to his black board. Adding an extra bounce in her step, she happily sat down in her desk. Arranging her books, Hikaru noticed an extra book that didn't belong to her. Amazed by the well played kifus, she ignored her neighbor asking to borrow a pencil. As the class continued on with lecture, Hikaru immersed herself over the Go games.

* * *

It wasn't until a week later that Hikaru found the owner of kifus book. He was by himself under a large Sakura tree in the courtyard. Bento and school bag ignored, he was found reading a thick book. Slowly walking up to him, Hikaru observed the mysterious young boy. He looked to be her age, but had a certain air of being a lot older. He had shoulder length hair and bangs hanging dangerously close to his eyes. His tie was perfectly straight, pants without a wrinkle, and white shirt tucked evenly in. He looked perfect, too perfect. Grinning rather evilly she sat herself down next to him.

Startled from the sudden noise, Toya looked up to see a strange girl with blonde bangs. Bewildered by the sudden appearance, he was caught unaware by her rapid speech.

"Hi," Hikaru adjusted herself to sit in front of him. "I've been looking for you all week. Did you know that this school has five people with shoulder length hair? And three of them were caught by Ono-sensei yesterday. They have very odd shape heads." She continued, while taking out her bento. "So be on guard from having your head shaved, oh tuna!" Hikaru squealed with joy. "Mom makes the best tuna. Aren't you going to eat? We only have 30 minutes before lunch ends. Is that why you're so skinny?" She continued without caring for his reply. "Skipping lunch is a bad thing. My cousin's boyfriend skips meals too. He's a writer. But he smokes like a chimney." Pausing to chew her tuna, Toya was finally able to get a word in.

"Who are you?" He asked directly. Usually he was polite towards his fellow classmates, but he never quite knew how to handle girls. The few that he did interact with him were either very reserve or too nervous to say anything at all. This girl was like a storm just suddenly falling on him. Finishing her tuna with a happy smile, Hikaru jutted her hand out.

"Please to meet you, I'm Shindo Hikaru."

Falling back on years of manners, Toya returned the gesture with an indifferent stare. "Toya Akira, nice to meet you too." Pulling his hand back, Toya couldn't help but blush from the smooth soft contact. Oblivious to the boy's sudden change, Hikaru pulled out a crumpled kifus book.

"You dropped this last week, when I ran you over." Laughing at herself, Hikaru handed the book back. "I haven't meant anyone that plays Go so far. Most of my classmate are more into sports."

"There is a Go club if you are interested. They take all levels." Toya replied placing his book back into his bag. "Though it is rather hard to get in to," he stated highly doubting that the girl could get in. Like middle school, Kaio High School was famous for its elite Go club memebers. She looked to be the type to hang out at the mall then siting in front of a goban for hours. Before she could reply, fellow classmates called her name across the yard, waving back she dusted off a few loose flower petals.

"Thanks for the idea, I'll see you later," she smiled at Toya, only noticing that he had his nose back in his book. Only hearing a curt reply, she walked away with annoyance.

* * *

A few days later, Toya saw her again. And to his amazement, she was speaking with Yun-sensei. Walking closer he noticed that she was oddly dress compared to the other students. Her blouse was untuck with a matching orange belt and knee high socks. Her long hair was pulled back, only loose blonde bangs hanging in front. With a bright smile, she was receiving several books from Yun-sensei. Spotting Toya from down the hall Yun-sensei waved towards the Go-genius.

"Toya-san what a nice surprise. Have you met Shindo-san?" Returning a slight bow, Toya nodded towards the pair.

"Good afternoon, I met Shindo-san a few days ago. I didn't think you would have met before, since you only teach middle school."

Smiling at Toya's reserved behavior, Yun thought how little he had changed. "Shindo-san and I met a few years ago. She played in an opposing team school tournament. And would play a few times at one of my friend's Go salon."

Surprised at the new knowledge, Toya looked on with new interest towards the cheerful girl. "I didn't know you played go."

Cheekily Hikaru replied, "you didn't ask."

Laughing from their antics, Yun placed his hand on Toya's shoulder. "You should play Shindo-san sometime." Before Toya could reply, Shindo smugly replied.

"Are you strong? I'm pretty good." Staring with willful eyes, Toya blinked in shock. 'Did she not know who he was. Hadn't she heard of him.' Staring back with a confident grin, Toya evenly said. "Don't worry, I'm stronger then you."

Smiling nervously, Yun-sensei had no idea how quickly tension could build between students. He knew of Toya Akira since he arrived in Japan from Korea. Not only was he the son of Toya Mejin, but he was a well-recognized Go player in his own right. But Shindo Hikaru was a puzzle. She did things that were unexpected. She so far had only shown half of what she could truly do. Before any real challenge was issued, Shindo's name was once again called down the hall.

"Hikaru-chan," several girls pouted. "Let's go before the café is too crowd." Once hearing her name, Hikaru's care free smile returned. Giving a big wave towards Yun-sensei and her new rival, she skipped towards her friends.

"Good bye Yun-sensei," she added a wink towards Toya. "Bye bye Go-kun, be prepared next time." Missing the dark blush on Toya face, she continued chatting happily with her friends.

'Well this will be interesting.' Yun-sensei thought to himself.


	3. Herokun

Disclaimer: Hikaru No Go is not mine.

A/N: Still don't have a beta yet, but one's complain so far about my grammar. Hopefully someone will email me soon. 

For those interested more about Hikaru's past, don't worry I'll be explain things in the future. And there will be flashbacks with Sai in it.

As for a game between Toya and Hikaru, I'll try my best to make it very entertaining. 

Chapter 2

"I still don't see how going to different salons will help us." An extremely annoyed voice whined through the train. "I thought you guys said you were helping us relax." She crossed her arms leaning against the poll.

"Seriously, Nase, you need to stop complaining so much." The spiky hair boy replied.

"Waya, do you have a death wish?" Nase raised her fist tightly in Waya's face. Stepping between the bickering pair, a tall boy pulled Waya back before causing more commotion on the busy train.

"Isumi," Waya struggled from being held. "Let me go. I'm not going to hurt her." The older boy loosened his grip, but still held on.

"I'm more afraid of her hurting you." Nase busted out laughing from Isumi's comment. The other two companions shook with laughter from their seats.

"Fuku, Honda, its not funny." Waya pouted watching his friends laugh at his expense. Patting Waya on the shoulder, Isumi spoke through happy tears.

"Don't worry guys." Receiving a look from Nase, Isumi cleared his throat. "I mean everyone, this will help a lot. Not only is it pressure free, but you're still practicing your mind for Go." Walking towards the door, Isumi gave a reassuring smile. "Going to salons helped Waya and I last year. I'm sure it'll help everyone prepare for the pro exams."

* * *

"I'm so bored!" A grumpy man shouted, quickly receiving a backhand behind his head. "Ah…woman what was that for." He glared rubbing his head in pain.

"Quiet down, people pay to play Go here." She placed her hands on her hips creating an imitating pose. "You just sit here all day without paying!"

"Now honey, don't be to mean to Kawai-san. Remember he just bought us a box of green tea." A cheery voice answered from behind the cashier.

"It's your fault for letting all these bums in here for free." She pointed at her husband. "We don't have money sprouting out our ears."

Shaking their heads, many of the customers resumed their games. There wasn't a day that the couple didn't argue about something. It wasn't the most luxurious salon or had the newest gobans and shiny stones, but it was comforting. A place away from home, with friendly smiles and most importantly a love for Go.

Before walking away to serve another customer, the woman added one last glare at her husband and companion. Both merely smiled, at her peircing stare.

"Well Kawai-san, you better bring more tea soon or she'll never serve you again." The owner chuckled, while patting his friend's shoulder. "Cheer up, Shindo-chan will come back soon."

**Bing!**

Standing up with excitement, Kawai through his arms open towards the door. "Shindo-chan, give papa a big hug!" Met with only silence, Kawai opened his eyes to see five young teenagers. Embarrassed from the display he quickly sat down in his chair. Loud laughter followed, leaving the five teens very confused.

"Don't mind them." The owner smiled waving the teens over towards the tables. "Please seat, we don't receive many young people these days. Is everyone going to pay at a student rate? Or you can do a group price for two hours."

Waya smirk as he pointed at his friends. "These three will take on your strongest players." He gestured towards Nase, Honda, and Fuku. "If they lose, they'll clean all your stones."

"What!"

"Waya, I'm going to kill you!"

"Huh!"

"Oh, lord not again."

"What if they lose?" The owner asked with a wide grin.

"All of us, will pay double." Waya thrust his chest out with arrogance. Suddenly sounds of slaps were heard from four different people. Withering in pain, Waya missed the rest of the conversation.

Isumi bowed towards the owner quickly saying. "I'm sorry. He didn't mean it. We'll pay for sure." His companions nodded in agreement. "But my friends would like to play the best players. They need to prepare for a future tournament."

"Well I'm sure, you'll find plenty of compeition here." The owner answered with a wide grin. "And don't worry about paying, it's on me today."

Before Isumi could thank the owner, he saw a tough looking woman chase the owner around the room. Amazed at how no one seemed to stop the woman, Isumi and his companions could only shrug their shoulders.

"I'll play you." The man, who originally screamed when they entered, sat down. "And you better be good." He continued taking off his dark glasses.

"I'll play too." Another gentleman sat down, quickly followed by another. Soon many of the people stopped their games to watch the impromptu tournament.

* * *

Hours later from go games, cold tea, and good laughs, the five teens felt refreshed and calmer. Winning games seem to brighten their spirits very much the owner thought to himself. Shaking his head, Kawai pointed at the five kids.

"You're pretty good for a bunch of kids."

"Of course Isumi and I are pros." Waya raised his chin higher. "And these three are in Insei."

"Really?"

"What!"

"Wow!"

"We played pros for free."

Murmurs were heard throughout the room. Crossing his arms, Kawai looked unimpressed. "Well you still haven't played Shindo-chan yet. She'll beat all of you. She the best player we have." His eyes sparkled with pride. "She's beaten everyone here."

All the teens thought that many could beat the men in this room, but Waya was the one to voice this thought. "Well we're pros, so she can't be that much of a challenge."

"Are you disagreeing with your elders!" Kawai pressed his forehead near Waya's.

"Yes," Waya shouted back.

"I'm sure she is very good." Isumi spoke calmly, patting his hand on Kawai-san's back. "My friend Waya, doesn't think before he speaks."

Clamping a hand over Waya's mouth Nase gave a forced smile towards Kawai-san. "He's an annoying brat. Just forget what he says." Glaring dangerously at Waya, Nase pinched his arm for good measure.

"Here's a picture of Shindo-chan winning an award." The owner carried a large picture frame from behind the counter.

The picture seemed to be a few years old, with a bright red banner with the letters 'Community contest.' In the middle stood a small boy with blonde hair bangs, carrying a large trophy, while gesturing a victory sign.

"That's a boy." Waya stated, still searching for the Shindo-chan. All he saw was a boy with an oversized T-shirt with a big number 5. He wore black shorts and big bulky tennis shoes.

Turning the picture over, the owner chuckled to himself. "She was a bit of a tomboy."

"But she's the cutest thing now!" Kawaii stated proudly, unaware of the spectacle glances from the five teens.

Reacting before Waya could say anything, Isumi cover Waya's mouth with his hand. "Thank you for the free games. We'll definitely come back sometime soon." Dragging a struggling Waya, Isumi rapidly headed towards the exist.

"Thank you," Nase smiled, hoping that the poor girl had grown out of her fashion sense.

"Thank you very much," Honda and Fuku bowed, following their friends out the door. Waving happily the small salon wished the future pro players lots of luck.

* * *

After a week of Waya still complaining from the rough treatment, they decided to meet at a local sushi bar. Five tuna dishes and three seaweed salads later, Waya completely forgot about the whole incident.

'So easy to please,' Isumi thought to himself, drinking his green tea.

"Boys," Nase muttered to herself, watching the three boys' stuff their faces with sushi. 'At least Isumi has manners.' Only to turn to see him stuffing his face with eel and salmon. 'Or maybe not,' she thought sadly.

Glancing around the room in boredom, Nase noticed three high school girls being bothered by three older guys. Nudging Isumi, he looked up to see the same thing. Honda followed since Isumi stopped his conversation, which made Waya and Fuku to raise their faces as well.

The three girls were sitting at the sushi bar trapped by the three boys. They looked desperate to escape their advances, but nothing seemed to work. As one of the boys placed his hand on one of the girl's shoulders she reacted very quickly. Wiping her long hair, she hit his face that was leaning near her. Then with her cup of tea she threw it in his face. Before anyone could think, the wet man threw his arm out.

**Bang!**

In shock Nase didn't know when Waya got in front of the girl so fast. Now slump on the floor, the girls started shouting towards their new hero. Quickly protecting their friend, Isumi and Honda stood up glaring at the three boys.

"You better leave." Isumi raised his head, making him seem taller than 5'9.

"You don't want to cause anymore trouble." Honda pointed at the manger that was following a frantic Fuku.

Not wanting to bother with more hassles, the three boys left with an anger glare and unkind finger gesture. Turning around Isumi and Honda, found shrieking girls and a silent one bent over their friend.

Waya knew pain. He had his share of being picked on and getting hurt while playing sports. But never had he felt pain with the softest touch that followed. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw beautiful green eyes found an equally beautiful face.

"Are you alright?" The angel asked, worry clearly written on her face. His face burned. His heart skipped two beats. His palms felt sweaty. 'Was he dreaming? Was he more hurt then he thought.' His mind race with questions. Brushing away loose hair from his face, she stared deeply into his dazed eyes. "Are you alright?" She repeated, thinking that he didn't hear the first time. Slowly nodding in response, Waya knew why he felt he was floating.

**Splash!**

"Ah!" Waya screamed having cold water thrown on to him. "Nase, what are you doing?" He sat up glaring at his friend. "I was thinking!" Only receiving a pinch on his other cheek. Grabbing his other cheek in pain, he scowled at Nase. Who was doing an amazing job ignoring him. Suddenly his angel laughed, and gave the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you very much," she slowly stood helping him to his feet. Blushing Waya shyly mention it was fine, while peeking quick glances her.

"My name's Kagome." The girl with short hair exclaimed. "Thank you for your help."

"I'm Saya." She patted her long eyelashes towards Isumi. Bewildered by the attention Honda and Isumi could only give nervous smiles.

Silently Nase snickered with amusement from the display. Fuku didn't quite understand why everyone was turning red. Especially Waya, maybe he was hit pretty hard. 'He might need to see a doctor.' He mentally told himself, hoping to remember to bring his friend later on,

"Hikaru," the angel spoke, quickly bowing with thanks. "Sorry for causing everyone so much trouble. I must try harder in controlling my temper." Her eyes started getting misty with shame. Entranced the four boys shook their heads, while saying it was very normal to lose control. No one was ever perfect. Nase felt like she was in a bad soap opera. "Let me pay for your meal." Hikaru smiled, pulling out her wallet. Soon protests heard, but reluctantly the Go players conceded.

As they left the restaurant the group started leaving their separate ways, with Waya finally saying. "You smelled nice." Blushing from the outburst, the girls only giggled in response. Leaning against her hero's swollen cheek, Hikaru gave a gentle kiss.

"Thank you Hero-kun."

As Waya watched his angel walked away, completely oblivious to his friend's comments behind him, he knew. He was in love.


	4. So Close

Chapter 3

"Hikaru-chan, thank you for all the ink. Saki sempai was really excited about using it." Kagome hugged her friend tightly by the bathroom window.

"I'm sure your sempai was more excited about you joining." Hikaru teased, stuffing her uniform carelessly into her bag.

Wincing from Hikaru's rough treatment, Kagome continued, "Are you sure you won't come? You're already an unofficial member of the calligraphy club."

"I'm too busy with my tournament soon. Besides Saya, Eri, and Reiko want me to help with their clubs as well." She finished, satisfied with her summer dress from the mirror.

"Hiraku-chan, don't push yourself to much." Kagome said worry clearly in her tone. "How you can handle so many clubs is beyond me."

"I'm unofficial in all of them." Hikaru smiled returning into the school's hallway. "I like to keep myself busy."

"Just don't forget to breathe."

"Don't worry." Hikaru winked, spotting a familiar person by the front door. "Bye bye Ka-chan, I'm going to catch Toya-kun." Hikaru was already out of sight before Kagome could stop her.

"Ka-chan, where's Hikaru-chan?" Saya asked.

"Following Toya-san," Kagome winced from the surprised gasped around her.

"Are they dating?"

"Seriously?"

"What does Hikaru-chan see in him?"

"She's really a mystery."

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "She's definitely a mystery."

"Go-kun," Hikaru shouted jumping in front of a very startled Toya. "You're dressed up so nicely." She said at his crisp name brand suit. "Got a hot date?"

"No," Toya flustered from the idea. "I have a convention to go to." He quickened his step towards the school gate.

"You have to work on Saturdays. But you just got off from half day too. Why not relax? Want to ditch and go somewhere with me?" Hikaru continued following her target. "Go-kun, Go-kun, Go-kun," She sang a nameless tune.

"Will you stop!" Toya shouted losing his cool exterior. "How many times do I need to repeat myself. My name is Toya. Not Go-kun. Not Goban-san. And definitely not Komi-chan. It's Toya!"

"I didn't think we could be so familiar with each other." Hikaru answered with a straight face. Ignoring her, Toya continued towards the bus stop. After several minutes of silence, and a peaceful moment at the bus line, Toya assumed he had lost his exasperating follower.

"So do you usually work this much? This is the third time this week you've been wearing a suit." Toya clearly assumed wrong. Glaring at the picture perfect sky, Toya learned over the last few months that ignoring her would only create more chatter. Only after counting to ten in his head, Toya answered.

"As a pro, we have the responsibility to do these different commitments. We not only play go, but teach, demonstrate, and play individuals who pay for games." Toya continued in a monotone voice, "It's our job to expand Go as much as we can." He finished his speech, adjusting his tie with a sigh.

"Did you memorize that from a brochure?" Hikaru asked leaning comfortably against the bus post swinging her cell phone left to right.

"No," Toya frown bemused. "Why would you say that?"

"Then how do you get people interested? Or informing them what go is?" Pondering the question, Toya wasn't sure himself. Growing up surrounded by Go, he assumed everyone else interested was the same as him. "This is why old folks or people trying to be old are the only ones playing."

"I do not act old. And there are plenty of people my age playing go." Toya's voice raised with aggravation. "You don't know anything. You're not a pro." Watching the bus door open, Toya stumped in not bothering to say goodbye.

"I think your friend is mad at you dear." An elderly woman spoke next to Hikaru as they watch the bus drive off.

"I know." Hikaru smiled walking away. "That's why it's fun."

* * *

Sato Mitsuko never worried about her life. She was raised in a middle class family with an older brother and moderately caring parents. Her mother chose her schools and her father help plan most of her life. Mitsuko was content.

One day, her brother Kenji had brought a follow classmate home. Shindo Yoji was a kind man. He would come over many times, sharing stories about his family. He had an older brother Ryosuke who was a rookie writer, hoping to become a Children's author. Ryosuke had gotten married to a follow writer named Ito Hina, who recently discovered that she was pregnant.

He had a younger brother Masao still was in school, who was dreaming to be an account. His father Heihachi had owned a local antique store. Accidentally he had stumbled upon an antique printer in a newly acquire storage space. Being humorous he printed a few of his son's short stories. Amazingly it was a hit. Slowly Heihachi was becoming a leading publisher in his field famous for printing very few books with his antique printer. They were a normal family that didn't quite fit social mold.

Yoji would tell stories of their father collect random things but never selling them. He would store them in their family shed barely looking at them. Ryosuke love to sing, but was clearly tone deaf. Their neighbor cats would always join when he started singing in the shower. Masao liked to make up jokes. But he was never funny. The only people who seemed interested were their father's go friends. And Yoji himself liked to take pictures. But they were never in focus.

Mitsuko had asked once she saw the failed pictures. "Why do you take photos? They're all out of focus."

He replied with a charismatic grin. "It's the moment I'm getting, not the detail."

During Mitsuko's brother and Yoji graduation from law school, she met the Shindo family. They were exactly what she was hoping for. They carried an air of confidence, which made others feel just a little lacking.

Finally exchanging names and handshakes, she met him. It was the first decision Mitsuko ever made. Luckily it was an important one. He started the conversation with a horrible joke. But to Mitsuko, Masao was the funniest man alive.

Later they married and enjoyed a comfortable life. Masao became an account for the family business. He bought a two-story house, close to her parents and his. He gave a generous allowance, allowing her freedom to buy anything she really wanted. Then they had Hikaru, who was a very easy birth. Life seemed content again. It was worry free.

But suddenly it changed. Her normal yet tomboyish daughter started having fainting spells. The doctor diagnosed it as serve anxiety. So Mitsuko allowed more leniency. She didn't scold about low-test scores. She didn't nag for Hikaru to clean her room.

So when Hikaru asked to sign up for Go classes, Mitsuko quickly agreed. She assumed Hikaru wanted to be closer to her eccentric grandfather. It was nothing. A phase. Soon books about go were everywhere. Hikaru would spend her free time at go salons or her grandfather's. Her test scores went up. She started reading books about ancient Japan, art, and history. She could sit quietly not needing to run around the house.

Heihachi bought her an expensive goban, treating it as a gift for the being interested in Go. 'It'll be good for her. She's a smart girl.' He had said, having no clue about Mitsuko's concern.

Masao continued paying for the fees and her interest in her new books. 'They had the money for Hikaru to indulge in new interest.'

So Mitsuko tried not to worry. But the computer was soon bought from prize money Hikaru had won from a local competition. Mitsuko for hours would not see a glimpse of her daughter. Her friends would call; Hikaru was playing someone from America. They would come over; she would show them a game from Europe. Masao would spend some quality time, only going over games from Asia. It seemed insane.

Distraught, Mitsuko freed her woes to Yoji and his wife Aya. Their son had been obsessed with music, dreaming he would be a rock star. By fate or a lucky star, he was an up and coming artist in the industry. So they decided to get Hikaru favorite cousin, to lure her back into society.

It had worked. Hikaru went on shopping sprees. She would hang out with her old friend Akari. She giggled over boys and worried about middle school exams. Her life didn't revolve around go.

Maybe it was life or growing up, but worries always seem to continue. For Mitsuko it came again in a form of their daughter screaming one Sunday morning. Through traumatic tears, Mitsuko could only hear the name Sai. Hikaru followed her insane actions by running out the door, only to return the next morning, with blood shot eyes.

Mitsuko was beyond worried. She was enraged. She locked all of Hikaru things that had anything related to Go. She arrived at school exactly as the bell rang. Hikaru was strictly not allowed to go anywhere for a two weeks. But Hikaru didn't react. In fact, she seemed to like being guided around. She sat aimlessly in the kitchen, quietly watching the sky. It was eerie. It made Mitsuko's heart break.

Her cousin, taking a tour in Korea decided to bring Hikaru along. It seemed to do the trick. She came back smiling. She applied for Kaiou high school, saying it would challenge her academically. She started collecting fans. Old, new, cheap, expansive, it didn't matter. She silently became older.

Many months later, Mitsuko had peeked into Hikaru room, before her entrance exams. She found Hikaru slumped over her computer, completely obvious to the world. Gesturing towards her noisy husband, he quietly tucked her in, while Mitsuko tidy Hikaru desk. Glancing at the screen, she saw a poem. Curiously she read the words, unconsciously tighten her grip on her daughter's chair.

**Sai**

Filtering through her mind, she remembered that name very clearly. Mitsuko started to cry. Bewildered Masao, led his wife back to their room, asking what was wrong. Shaking her head left to right, she could only find comfort in his arms.

"What pinch you in the butt?" He joked, receiving no answer. "Bad joke?'

"Yeah," she hiccuped, but gave a small but genuine smile. "It was bad."

Lying in bed that night, Mitsuko had decided. As a parent she would always worry. But instead of fretting over the details, she would go with the moment. She would support her daughter. Worrying too much almost made her lose a very important fact. Hikaru was growing up and she didn't want to miss it because she was out of focus.

* * *

"Okasan!" Hikaru shouted from the front door. "I'm off. I'll be back by 6:30 before we go to grandpa's."

Coming out of the kitchen, Mitsuko smiled at her daughter. "Could you swing by the store and get me a new Harry Potter book? It's our new book club topic." She wiped her wet hands against her apron. "I'll get you some money."

"Why didn't you ask Taso-nii for one?"

"Hikaru, I am not going to ask your cousin for a new book every time I want to read something." Mitsuko wrinkled her forehead. "You better not have been abusing his authority. Just because he's the president doesn't mean he can do everything his way."

"Of course not," Hikaru crossed her fingers behind her back. "I'm off." She grabbed her backpack. "Bye Otousan," she shouted slamming the door behind her.

A minute later, pounding footsteps beat down the stairs. Appearing before Mitsuko her flushed face husband pouted.

"Why didn't you stop her?" He quickly sat, breathing quite heavily. "I wanted to play go with her. She's the only one in the family that can beat Otousan."

Patting his shoulder, Mitsuko gave a gentle smile. "Masao, you should let Hikaru handle your father. With your skill you should just stick to playing your brothers."

"Never," he stood placing his hands strongly on his hips. "I'm a Shindo. I will beat Otousan and Ru-chan someday."

"If you say so," Mitsuko returned to her kitchen hoping to finish the salmon rolls that she promised her in-laws.

"Honey," Masao whined, knowing fully well that she didn't believe that he would ever beat them.

* * *

"Argh!" Why can't I beat you?" Kawai screamed causing the surrounding tables to pause.Smack 

"Woman, do you need me to throttle you?" He glared only receiving another slap. Waya and Isumi smiled, getting use to the familiar scene. It was their third time there and already they felt part of the group. The salon had a safe and cozy environment that was enduring. It wasn't anything expensive like Toya Meijin's but it was charming.

"How did your friends do Isumi-sensei?" The owner asked placing several cups of tea on the table. Blushing from the title, Isumi bowed his head slightly. "Please you do not need to call us Sensei. We're only here for fun."

"If you pay us, you can call us anything." Waya laughed receiving a quick glare from Isumi. Sheepishly Waya sat down, as Isumi continued talking.

"Honda and Nase passed, while Fukui lost." He paused hearing several comments throughout the room. "Don't worry, Fukui still has some years before he's eighteen. But I think he'll pass next year for sure."

"I'm sure he will."

"We'll be cheering for him."

"Tell him to come more often."

"We definitely will put him in shape."

"We'll bring everyone over sometime." Waya smiled enjoying the carefree attitudes. "Now who's next? I'll beat anyone by 15 mokus."

"Waya!" Isumi spluttered his tea across the once dry goban. "Don't be so cocky."

"Exactly kid, listen to your sempai." Kawai pointed at Waya. "Besides you barely won against me."

"I was distracted by the way you eat. Chump…chump…chump!" Waya quickly ducked dodging from Kawai's strong headlock.

"Wow, its extra busy today." A cheery voice called from the door.

"Shindo-chan!" Cries were heard throughout the room.

"You're back."

"We missed you."

"How's school going?"

With the grace of a pageant queen, Hikaru waved at her admirers stopping besides Kawai and the owner.

"Shindo-chan," Kawai opened his arms, only receiving a heavy backpack.

"Kawai-san could you put this in a locker for me? The lower ones are all taken." Pouting from the treatment, Kawai reluctantly obeyed.

"It's you!" Waya pointed completely shocked that his angel was the she/boy from the picture.

"Hero-kun," Hikaru winked playfully. "Save any more girls lately?"

"No…I don't…I mean…it was nothing." Blushing violet red, Waya shuffled his feet while bashfully giggled to him self.

"How have you been Shindo-san?" Isumi asked directing unwanted attention away from Waya.  
"I've been great. But please just call me Shindo or Shindo-chan." Hikaru scratched her head in deep thought. "I don't think I ever asked for your names."

"No you didn't," Isumi smiled holding out his hand. "Isumi Shinichiro."

"Please to meet you Isumi-kun."

"I'm Waya Yoshitaka." Waya eagerly cut into the conversation, praying for another touch from her.

"Please to meet you Waya-kun." Waya felt slightly disappointed from only being called his last name. But no worries, she would call him Yoshitaka soon enough. And maybe, Taka-chan, laughing to him self, he missed the very strange look he was receiving from everyone in the room.

"Um, do you want to play?" Shindo asked, sitting in Kawai's seat.

"Yes," Waya replied happy for the close proximity.

"I think I'll watch." Isumi said to another man asking for a game.

"How many stones?" Waya calmly asked preparing for the game.

"I don't need any." Shindo smiled placing several white stones on the goban.

"But we're pros," Waya said rather confused.

"Let's just see how good I am." Shindo replied with a slight tone of arrogance. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"I don't like to make girls cry." He confidently fought back.

"I'm sure it won't happen."

"Beat him real good Shindo-chan." Kawai leaning directly over her.

"Kawai-san, could you get me a cup of tea? You know how I concentrate better with it."

"Of course," Kawai ran behind the counter.

"You don't know how much I've missed you since you haven't been here." The owner's wife whispered into Shindo's ear.

"I have a fairly good idea."

"You ready, princess." Waya asked placing his black stone.

"Always," making the familiar sound….pachi.

* * *

There was something unsettling on how such a sweet innocent girl could be so deadly precise when playing go. Isumi continued wondering, watching her browse through the bookstore. At first when she won, Isumi had thought Waya was distracted by his attraction. So he played her. In total they lost four, very one-sided games. She was accurate. She was chaotic. She was well thought out. She was unexpected. She was a mystery. It was disconcerting to lose so easily to a no name amateur.

"I'll take this one and six of these Mister." She placed a heavy fiction book and six Go-weekly newspapers. 'I wonder if she's a hustler.' Isumi thought still miff from paying these books. 'Why does she need six newspapers.' Smiling at him, Hikaru batted her bright green eyes. "I have a big family. Most of them like go."

'That explains it,' Isumi thought bitterly, handing over the rest of his week's paycheck.

"Don't look so sad Waya-kun." Hikaru leaned against Waya's shoulder. "Most people resign within a half an hour."

"I'm a pro. I don't resign to a…" He stopped remembering who he was talking too.

Knowing perfectly well what he was saying, Hikaru continued for him. "Pros don't lose to amateur right?" Both nodded, slumped dejectedly. "That's why pros still lose games. I feel like you place yourself on a pedestal. Titles and names are just nice rewards. Go is about playing people. Learning from past mistakes to make better moves for the future."

"Why aren't you in Insei?" Waya asked grabbing her free hand. "You need to be a pro."

"Busy with school," Hikaru automatically replied, gently pulling her hand away. "Haven't decided if I want to be pro."

"Who taught you how to play?" Isumi's curious mind started to form.

"A friend," she smiled grabbing her unpaid purchases. "Thanks for the books. Let's play again soon." Before Waya or Isumi could stop her, she had already run out the door.

"She has to be a pro. I bet she could beat Toya in a second" Waya's face crinkled from the name. "I mean someone on her level needs to join."

"She seemed reluctant though." Isumi frowned. "I feel like she's playing for something else though."

"Yeah, I kinda got the feeling like I played her some where." Waya rubbed his chin, trying very hard to remember where he had. 'Its on the tip of my tongue. Someone really important.'

"Well we'll just play her again." Isumi winced putting his rather thin wallet back into his pocket while breaking Waya's thought. "I'm sure it'll jog your memory from playing."

"Good, you got her number." Waya reached to grab Isumi's cell phone completely forgetting the important name.

"No, I thought you did.'

"Isumi," Waya shouted receiving several glares from the quiet bookstore. " Why didn't you get it?"

"You were talking to her for ten minutes."

"We were talking about new action manga. She knows so much." His eyes glazed over with full admiration.

"Well don't blame me for not getting her number. You're the one who likes her." Isumi unsympathetically answered.

"Isumi," Waya was about to continue, before he jumped from the appearing hand. "Kawai-san are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No," he wickedly waved a cell phone in Waya's face. "I have her number though."

Reaching for the target, Waya missed getting his cheek pinched instead. "Please!"

Sticking his hand out Kawai named his price.

"You're insane!"

"You're a pro!"

Muttering certain profanities, Waya checked he was 200 yen short. "Isumi," he looked up at his dear friend.

"Sorry buddy," Isumi closing the door behind him. Leaving the store, he could still hear Kawai's laughter several minutes away.


	5. Fire Up

Yes it's a revamp.

Slight difference to make the story flow a little better.

:) You can reread if you want :)

Thanks for understanding and yes chapter 6 is coming

Chapter 4

"You have improved Ashiwara." The calm voice stated sipping his hot tea.

"Thank you Toya-sensei," the young man happily separated the go stones on the board. "Ogata-san had a few lessons with me while you where in Hong Kong." Ashiwara smiled towards the man smoking near the screen door.

"How generous of you Ogata." Toya-sensei coyly spoke to his older student.

"I have my moments Sensei." Ogata finished his cigarette. "Toya-kun when does summer vacation begin for you." The room's attention turned to the silent boy going over a kifu book.

"I have this week left. But since I have a game on Friday the school is allowing me to begin my vacation after Thursday." Toya answered with relief with the up coming vacation. Ever since the incident at the bus stop, Toya had avoided Shindo at all costs. Though he had felt a slight tug whenever he saw her happily speaking with her friends.

* * *

Ring…Ring…Ring… 

"Hello…Hello," Hikaru answered her phone again. Lately she was receiving strange phone calls with out anyone answering. 'Maybe I should change my number.' She thought to herself piling her school materials into her bag. Waving goodbye to her classmates she left the room with an extra skip. As she neared the front door, Hikaru heard her name being called down the hall. Turning to the voice, she saw the elderly gray hair man with a cheery smile.

"Headmaster," she bowed with respect.

"Shindo-san, would you do me a favor and return this to Toya-san." He smiled handing over a thick notebook. "He forgot this in my office."

"Um…I," She stuttered unsure. "I don't know where he lives."

"Really?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "I assumed you were friends since I always see you sitting with each other in the courtyard." Scratching her head, Hikaru chuckled to herself. "Well I'll just keep this until he comes and finds it. Have a good vacation Shindo-san." He turned back towards his office. A few steps down the hall, he felt his jacket being tucked on.

"Um…I'll take it to him." She shyly spoke with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"He'll appreciate Shindo-san." He replied receiving a big smile from her.

* * *

"What is the matter with you?" A boisterous voice asked, fanning him self from the summer heat. "You've been sulking and sighing since you got here."

"It's nothing Morishita-sensei." Waya placed another white stone on the goban.

"Maybe he's worried about his next game." Another man stated next to Morishita-sensei while wiping his glasses.

"It's really nothing Shirakawa-san." Waya repeated.

"You look like a kicked puppy. Shape up boy." Morishita slapped Waya's back causing Waya to slump forward. Before Waya could retort, another man leaned in with a mischievous grin.

"Sensei, Waya's been troubled because of tiny girl." He pressed his hands against his heart. "Waya's got a crush." His voice ended in a high note.

"Saeki!" Waya lunged at his sempai. "How do you know about that?" His face turning bright red.

"Isumi," Saeki's dyed silver hair moved away from Waya's jab. "He's been calling her all week, but hangs up once he hears her voice." Saeki pushed Waya's head onto the straw mat. "He's too nervous to talk to her." Raising his other hand, he mimicked a phone. "Hello...Hello…Waya-kun you need to talk for me to answer." Saeki continued his imitation of a girl's voice.

"Waya-kun, she'll never know how you feel unless you tell her." Shirakawa patted the youngest boy's arm in understanding. "I had the same problem in high school. But I finally got the courage and asked her out. We've been together since." Shirakawa smiled with hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah, suck it up and ask her out." Saeki laughed at Waya's flushed face and extremely vexed eyes.

"A man sticks to his decisions." Waya groaned from the idea of Morishita-sensei adding advice for his love life. Morishita-sensei placed his fan down oblivious to his young student's growing distress. "Call her right now."

"No," Waya whined receiving several looks from his companions.

"Coward!"

"Idiot!"

"Waya-kun"

Waya ignored the various comments around the room.

"Give me your phone," Morishita-sensei grabbed Waya's cell phone from his shirt pocket. Holding Waya down, Saeki and Shirakawa watched as their sensei called the mystery girl.

"Hello Angel," Sensei spoke through the phone. "Oh your names not angel…funny you're listed as angel…ah Shindo-san. Well my student has been trying to reach you for days but keeps getting disconnected." He winked at the group with an obvious lie. "But here he is now." Shoving the cell phone into Waya's face, the boy nervously took it from his Sensei's hand.

"Hi Shindo-san. This is Waya….Waya Yoshiataka." His Adam's up slowly moved down his throat.

"Waya-kun, what's up." Her voice sounded so nice he thought dreamily to himself.

"I was…um…wondering…ouch!" He turned to glare at Saeki for pinching his arm.

"Waya-kun? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." Waya turned his back from the curious eyes. "Are you free Sunday? I'm having a Go Sunday party at my apartment with some friends. Would you like to come?" He rushed out, his face turning slightly blue from the lack of air.

"What time?"

"Afternoon," Waya's voice cracked with excitement.

"Sure," she causally replied. "Text me your address later. But I have to get going Waya-kun, I'm meeting my Aunts for dinner." She paused as an afterthought. "And next time just talk to me, I don't bite." She giggled over the phone.

"Oh okay…yeah…I'll talk to you later." Hanging up the cell phone, feeling like he was in heaven. Waya turned to see three very knavish smiles.

"Waya's got a date." Saeki sang tunelessly.

"My baby's all grown up!" His sensei gave a rowdy laugh pounding his fist down on the mat.

Picking up his white stone, Waya slammed it on the goban. "This time is used for go discussion. Not my love life!" He was trying to fight the jolt of pleasure going down his spine, which was short lived by his sempai's comment

"Oh, he has a love life now." Saeki imitated a woman's voice. "My how he's grown."

"This is a lot more entertaining." Morishita-sensei laughed through his happy tears clearly deciding this discussion was more amusing.

"What are you going to wear?" Shirakawa spoke earnestly towards Waya, who couldn't understand why everyone he knew picked solely on him.

* * *

"Waya you really need to stop pacing. It's making my head spin." Nase spoke as she turned the page of her magazine.

"Let him be Nase. He's been fretting all day." Isumi spoke resting against Waya's single couch.

"Nervous from what?" Honda winced at the mistake he made at his game. "Fukui you really are a monster at speed go." Fukui opened his mouth to reply when a boy with thick rimmed glasses cut him off.

"Honda if you missed this, this, and this." He easily pointed out Honda's mistakes. "And you missed this, this, and this." He finished looking at an annoyed Fukui.

"You need to relax Ochi. It's only a game for fun." Fukui reached to separate the stones on the board.

"Yeah, it's just a friendly game." Honda nodded in agreement.

"I came here to play go, not to goof around." Ochi huffed, raising his chin up in the air. "Waya when are we actually playing?"

Waya ignored the room from his window noticing a familiar person down the road. Running towards the door, he missed the stunned faces still in his apartment. A minute later, Waya calmly opened his door to present a casually dressed Hikaru. Adjusting her eyes from the afternoon sun, Hikaru saw four familiar faces and one boy with a very bad bowl cut.

"Shindo-san," Isumi smiled standing up from the chair clearly excited to see her play again.

"Everybody this is Shindo Hikaru," Waya waved around the small apartment. "You already know Isumi." He pointed at the oldest boy wearing a black T-shirt matching his dark black eyes. "This is Nase Asumi, becareful she bits." Waya dodged the girl's reach.

"Nice to meet you again," Nase smiled showing off her pearly white teeth. Her shoulder length black hair clashed against her sky blue shirt moving slightly as she tried to hit Waya again.

"Fukui Yuta who I call Fuku and Honda Toshinori," Waya guided Shindo to the occupied goban. Smiling at the short round face boy and freckled face teen. Hikaru gave a gently wave towards them. "Lastly Ochi Kosuke," Waya pointed at the stern looking boy wearing an odd orange color shirt.

"Ochi 2-dan," he said adjusting his glasses.

"Great," Hikaru smiled politely. "Nice to meet everyone. Please just call me Shindo or Shindo-chan."

"Can you play?" Ochi followed, miffed by the unacknowlegement of his title.

"Want a game?" Shindo gagged back.

"How many stones?"

"Don't worry I'm fine." Hikaru sat across the goban.

"Do you think we should warn him?" Isumi whispered to Waya.

"It'll be good for him. He needs to deflate his ego a bit." Waya smirked as he watched the game unfold.

* * *

"Should someone go and get him? He's been in the bathroom for an awfully long time." Hikaru asked staring down the hall.

"He'll be fine." Waya said placing the stones back into their individual bowels.

"He's always like this after he loses." Fukui spoke between eating his chips.

"You're really good Shindo-chan." Nase smiled at the other girl. "You should really think about being pro. We need more girls in the field." She wrapped her arm around Shindo.

"Maybe," Hikaru hesitantly answered. "I'm glad I came today. It makes me ready for my tournament."

"Tournament?" Isumi asked looking away from Honda between their game.

"I'm participating in a city tournament. Would you guys like to come?" Shindo asked with excitement.

"When?!" Waya quickly grabbed his planner almost spilling Fuku's bag of chips.

"Saturday from 10-6. Please…I'll be so happy for the support." Her eyes gave a pleading look.

"I have school to make up." Fukui spoke through his chips. "But promise to tell me how you do."

"Of course," Shindo smiled understanding with past experience with makeup work.

"I might need to help my parents at the store." Honda continued placing a black stone. "I'll try to come later though."

"Got a lesson in the morning so I'll be late." Isumi replied receiving a grateful smile from Shindo.

"I'm free all day Shindo-chan." Nase throw her arms around Shindo. Everyone turned to Waya, whose face looked deathly pale.

"I have a lesson all day." His head slumped with disappointment.

"It's fine Waya-kun. I understand you have work." Shindo patted Waya's hand.

"Yeah," he reluctantly nodded.

Ring…Ring…Ring 

"Hello," Shindo answered her cell phone. "You're finally up. I left hours ago. I'm with my friends." She paused moving to the window. "I didn't think barging into your room with your boyfriend was the best idea." Her face frowned. "I left a note. Yes I did, look again." She brushed her bangs away from her face. "What? Now…seriously. Is he drunk? Yes I'm kidding. Niichan calm down, I'm kidding. Okay I'll be over. No, don't send anyone over to pick me up. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye!" Shindo hung up her phone sending an apologetic smile. "Sorry, my cousin needs me to head back to his apartment. Can I take a rain check for another time?"

"Certainly," Nase smiled. "Let me get your number?"

"I already have it" Waya shoved Nase aside. "I'll call you later this week, if you still want to come to my game I told you about.

"Definitely," Shindo slipped her shoes on, waving goodbye. "Have a good day everyone. Remember to relax." She pinched Waya's cheeks as she closed the front door.

As Waya stared aimlessly at the door, Ochi returned to the world of living.

"Glad to see you didn't go down the drain." Fukui teased.

"Where did she go?" Ochi ignored the comment searching around the small apartment.

"She left," Waya rubbed his cheek happily from her concern for his future game.

"What's wrong with him?" Ochi shivered from the display.

"Love," Nase simply answered.

* * *

Soft jazz music played through the tradition Japanese house creating a serene atmosphere. The smell of sandalwood and Sakura surround the air with the gently beats of water hitting the stones in the tranquil garden. In the kitchen stood a woman in her late 30's swaying softly to the music. Her newly cut hair still in place as she glided with ease between the stove and refrigerator. Her long fingers tapped against the surface along the with the melody. Placing the tea set and assorted treats down, she prepared to pour hot water into the black pot.Ping 

Hearing the doorbell, she placed the kettle down on the stove to answer the door. Arranging her blouse in front of the oval mirror, she pressed the intercom. "Toya residence, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm a classmate of Toya Akira." A girl's voice filled the empty hall wall. "Is he home? He left his notebook at school so I'm returning it to him."

"I'll be right out." Slipping on her shoes, she walked down the short path opening the front gate. "Good afternoon, I'm Akira's mother, Akiko." She smiled towards the girl. "Please come in," guiding the girl away from the quiet street.

"Good afternoon Toya-san. My name is Shindo Hikaru." She bowed. "Please excuse my intrusion."

"Not at all," she smiled at Shindo. "We enjoy having guest over all the time." They walked down the cobble stone path. Placing her shoes and notebook to the side, Hikaru followed the gracefully woman into the kitchen.

"I was just about to bring tea and cookies to Akira. Would you mind carrying the cookies for me?" Toya-san spoke as she poured hot water into the teapot.

"Not at ma'am." Hikaru lifted the tray with ease, weaving through the elaborate Toya household. Curiously glancing around, Hikaru spotted a glass-framed fan hanging on the wall. Entranced Hikaru stared at it bringing back memories of a certain someone.

"That belong to a nobleman in the Heian period," Toya-san spoke softly. "My husbands like to collect antiquities."

"Its beautiful," Hikaru replied mentally tracing the classical writing on the fan.

Smiling at her, Toya-san continued into another section of the house, which seemed to mold back into a more modern interior. Yet bamboo mats where still found in every room. Following Toya-san's lead, Hikaru slipped her slippers off and entered the room.

Hikaru quickly recognized the retired Toya Meijin sitting across an empty goban. His face wore a stern expression but his eyes held a gently glaze as his wife sat next to him. Hikaru noticed a portly man stare at the cookie tray she was holding, while another held an eager pen and notebook in his hands. He reminded Hikaru of her father's assistants after tax season with their crumpled shirts, crooked ties, and unkempt hair. Setting the tray down, Hikaru turned to see Toya enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Toya pointed at the unexpected surprise.

"Akira," his mother smiled with stern steel in her voice. "Shindo-san was kind enough to bring your notebook that you forgot at school. You should be thankful for her kindness."

Remembering his manners, Toya gave a quick bow. "Thank you very much Shindo-san."

"It was nothing." Shindo mentally wondered how Toya would act away from his mother.

"This is my father Toya Koyo, Kurata Atsushi, and Amano-san from the Go Weekly newspaper." Toya introduced. "This is my classmate Shindo Hikaru."

"Good afternoon," Hikaru bowed. "It's nice to meet everyone."

"Do you play go Shindo-san?" Kurata asked between munching his cookies thinking she looked familiar.

"Yes, I do." Hikaru slightly twitch from the stare she was receiving from Toya Meijin.

"I've met you before." He spoke shocking everyone in the room. "Except last time you looked more like a boy."

"Are you sure Tousan?" Toya asked spectacle.

"Yes, she came when I was in the hospital." His usual firm face softens with a small smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Thank you for remembering." Hikaru ignored the questioning stare Toya was giving her.

"That's right. There was this persistent child who wanted to see you dear." Toya's mother patted her husband shoulder affectionately. "But I could clearly tell she was a girl."

"I always said you have a better eye Akiko." His lips curved into a smirk towards his smiling wife.

"My friend respected you very much Toya-sensei. I'm happy you gave him a chance."

"Thank you Shindo-san for letting me have the chance." Toya-sensei nodded his head in respect.

"Is your friend a Go player?" Amano-san asked curious from the vague conversation occurring between the two.

"He was," Hikaru's usual cheerfulness melted into a far away memory. "He enjoyed it very much." Her gaze held grief that Toya had never seen on her face before. It seemed unsettling to see it on her face. It made Toya wonder what was hidden beneath her.

"Would you like a game Shindo-san?" Toya Meijin asked, flabbergasting the room.

Looking into his piercing eyes, Hikaru shook her head. "Not yet sensei," she gave timid grin. "But I hope the challenge will be someday soon."

"My house is always open." He smiled with understanding. And for moment Hikaru thought she saw Sai in his eyes.

"Well if you excuse me, I need to be going." Shindo stood, spook from the idea.

"I'll walk you out." Toya moved to lead her out hoping to get some answers.

"Wait Shindo-san," Amano called out.

"Yes Amano-san," Hikaru rolled the name off her lips hoping it was correct.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Shindo Heihachi would you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he's my grandfather."

"Oh…um…thank you," Amano watched as she walked the door with Toya-kun.

"Thanks again for bringing my notebook." Toya fidgeted not use to a silent Shindo. Nodding she slipped her shoes on preparing to leave. As she felt the warm sunrays shine on her face, Shindo turned around.

"Are you free Saturday?"

"Why?" Toya asked leaning against the front door.

"I have a tournament. I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Maybe," Toya shrugged feeling like they were returning more into their normal routine.

"I wrote down my number if you do." Hikaru waved. "Bye Go-kun!"

"I'm not Go-kun!" He smirked relieved to see her smile again.

When Toya returned to the room, a very persistent Amano hounded him. "I'll go with you Toya-kun." He pleaded after hearing about a chance to see her again.

"Why would you need too?"

"Toya-kun, Shindo Heihachi is the owner of SH Press Corporation. They're the leading publishing company in Japan." Amano's face was flushed from excitement. "They publish everything from manuals to children books. They have their hands in almost everything we read."

"Not Go weekly," Kurata stated placing a white stone down.

"Not yet," Amano jumped up. "They're in a middle of discussing a possible merger." Silence followed his comment. "Don't you understand. With such a big company backing us, Go will be able to expand into the mainstream." His enthusiasm bubbled over. "Shindo Heihachi is know for loving go. His family plays with him all the time. He used to be in amateur tournaments. His son Ryosuke is the famous author Ryo-nii. One of his grandsons is an international photographer. He's exclusive, top notch."

"Wait Amano-san," Toya rubbed his forehead from the idea. "Are you saying Shindo is a heiress."

"She's not only a heiress, she's from a powerhouse family."

"Interesting," Toya nodded then returning to watch the game between his father and Kurata-san.

"Interesting! You have to help me seal the deal" Amano pulled on Toya's sleeve.

"I don't have time to do that."

"Toya-sensei," Amano pleaded towards the boy's father.

"My son has more things to do then pester his friends with business." Amano felt his whole body drop with despair. "But if you do it on your own, I'm sure everyone will be very happy." Hearing those words, Amano's head turned with plenty of future ideas.

* * *

"Tell me again, why are you here?" Waya asked as they reached the busy intersection.

"I deserve to see this beautiful lady that has captured your heart." Saeki wrapped his arm around Waya's shoulder. "You owe me for helping you convince Kadwaki-san to going to your lessons for you."

"Yeah yeah," Waya brushed the arm off. "Just don't say anything embarrassing."

"Don't worry lover boy," Saeki winked with humor. "I'll help you until she's wrapped around your finger."

"I don't need her like that!"

"Oh, so you want her holding the leash."

"Saeki, someday I'm going to end up killing you." Waya flushed bright red.

"Waya, Saeki-kun," Nase waved as they reached the building. Meeting up with the rookie pro, they heading into the entrance. "Isumi just called, he'll be here around lunch time."

"Great," Saeki glanced around the building seeing anxious competitors with their tense families. "Honda said he might come too."

"We'll just have lunch later than." Nase smiled leading them into the far corner of the room. "Ru-chan is with her family right back there." She pointed at familiar girl.

"Ru-chan?" Waya cling onto Nase's arm. "Why do you get to call her that?!"

"Her family calls her that, so Ru-chan said I could call her that too." Pouting Waya missed the look Nase and Saeki shared. Both were enjoying torturing their friend.

"Waya-kun," Hikaru shouted receiving several glares from other players in the room. Standing on the folding chair she waved enthusiastically.

"Oh, she's adorable." Saeki whispered into Waya's ear. "Better watch out or someone else will take her."

"Stuff it," Waya jabbed his friend in his gut. "Shindo-chan," daringly said. Only receiving a big smile, he felt one step closer to calling her first name. "Let me introduce you to Saeki Koji. He's a student of my sensei also."

"So you're Waya-kun's sempai." Hikaru shook his hand.

"Please to meet you." Saeki was surprised by the firm grip. "Waya has mentioned you quite a bit Shindo-san."

"Just call me Shindo or Shindo-chan. Shindo-san makes me feel like my grandpa."

"What's wrong with me?" An old man came over sizing up the two boys. Lowering their heads both gave a respectful bow.

"Ojiisan, this is Waya Yoshitaka and Saeki Koji. They're pro players like Asumi." Hikaru said to her grandfather.

"The ones written about in that newspaper." Hikaru's mom commented.

"Its called Go Weekly, Mitsuko." A fit middle aged man said towards Mitsuko. "Its nice to see you again Saeki-sensei. I enjoyed our game."

"Shindo-san," Saeki paused watching the three turn towards him. "I mean Ryosuke-sensei, it's nice to see you again."

"So that's why you beat me," Hikaru's grandpa exclaimed, slapping his hand onto his son's shoulder. "You've been hiring a pro for lessons."

"I beat you because I'm getting better." Ryosuke-sensei laughed. "But we hired Saeki-sensei when Wing and Kam Inc wanted to play while they we're staying here in Japan."

Noticing Waya's lost expression, Hikaru cleared her throat. "Waya-kun this is my grandpa Shindo Heihachi, my mom Shindo Mitsuko, and Uncle Shindo Ryosuke."

Waya gave a very formal bow, making Heihachi burst into laughter. Ryosuke and Mitsuko politely smiled at the display. "It's an honor to meet everyone."

"What a good boy." Mitsuko smiled at Waya asking him questions about himself.

"Sure," Nase snorted with Saeki silently laughing beside her.

**Attention…will all participate please take their seats. Games will begin in five minutes**.

The announcer spoke through the Mic raising the level of panic. As parents gave last minute speeches, Hikaru calmly scanned the room.

Watching his niece, Ryosuke patted her head with reassurance. "You'll be great. Nobu said he'd be here around 11, so concentrate so he can take some great pictures. He's thinking of putting out a series of photos about us."

"Okay Ojisan," Hikaru answered but was actually thinking of another long hair boy.

"We'll be cheering for you." Waya exclaimed standing close to Mitsuko.

"Do your best Ru-chan!" Nase cheered.

"Good luck!" Saeki followed.

"Ganbatte!" Her family waved their arms high in the air. Embarrassed by the display, Hikaru quickly went to her seat.

* * *

Ding Ding Dong Ding Ding Dong 

The grandfather clock chimed as it hit 10:00 am. Staring at the empty goban, Toya mentally counted the chimes. 'Its probably started right now.' He thought to himself. Tapping his fingers along the table, his right hand move to place a black stone on the board.

"Is Toya-sensei alright?" A customer commented towards the pretty cashier serving him tea.

"He's probably tired from working so much lately." She glanced at her boss's son.

"Ichikawa-san, you should go talk to him." Another customer said with worry. "He was staring at the board for 15 minutes before he actually did anything. And he turned off his cell phone." Placing the last cup down, Ichikawa weaving through the tables into the back corner of the room. Gently she sat down, quietly waiting for his acknowledgement.

"Do you need something Ichikawa-san?" Toya continued placing more stones on the board.

"Ah…Kitajma-san is busy today, so he will not be here for his lesson." She started off noticing no change in his expression.

"Alright," he murmured recreating a game he saw last week. "Just tell me if anyone wants a game later."

"Its pretty quiet today." She spoke looking across the wall to watch the fish swim in their tanks. "There's an amateur go competition going on down the street."

With wide eyes Toya looked up for the first time, "Really?"

Smiling at the sign of expression, Ichikawa continued. "Why don't you check it out Toya-kun?"

"Um," he paused drawing an imaginary circle on the table. "I should stay here. People might want a lesson today." Returning to his game, Ichikawa giggled at his obvious interest elsewhere.

"It's fine Toya-kun." She grabbed his hand making him focus on her. "Go on, have a day for yourself. This board will still be here tomorrow." Nodding his head with a small smile, Toya started to separate the stones into their cups.

* * *

"Saeki-kun, is that Toya Akira?" Nase nudged her companion, shocked at seeing the go-genius at an amateur tournament.

"It is," he whispered back. "I wonder why he's here?" He brushed his dyed hair to the side trying to get a better look.

"Maybe he has a student here." Nase started forming different scenarios in her mind.

"From what I hear, he rarely teaches outside his father's salon."

"Oh is that Toya Akira?" Mitsuko asked with delight. "Ru-chan mentioned he would come today."

"Hikaru knows Toya Akira?" Nase brown eyes shot up.

"They go to the same school." Mitsuko answered with a matter of fact tone.

"Kaio is an elite academy." Saeki pictured the expensive school in his mind.

"I was surprised myself when Hikaru wanted to go there."

"What are you whispering about?" Heihachi butted in from their chattering. "You're missing the game."

"She's in the lead. The kid is going to resign in 10 minutes flat." Saeki replied wanting to find out more about Shindo and Toya.

"I like you kid." Heihachi swung his arm around Saeki. "You've got more guts then the pup over there." He pointed at Waya humbly discussing the game with his son.

"Oh he has guts," Nase stated. "But he lost it after meeting Ru-chan."

"Well he'll need it back if he wants to survive Hikaru's Uncles and cousins." Heihachi grinned wickedly.

"Not her father, Tousan." Mitsuko replied.

"He'll be happy to have someone other then you listen to his bad jokes." Heihachi winked returning to spook his new victim.

"Poor kid," Nase shook her head in sympathy.

"I can't wait until I tell Morishita-sensei about this." Saeki thought evilly.

"Excuse me," a soft voice spoke next to them. "Saeki-san?"

"Toya-san," he said, caught unaware. "What a surprised to see you here?"

"Yes," Toya slightly blushed. "I have a classmate playing here today."

"Oh so you are Toya Akira. My daughter said you were coming." Mitsuko smiled at the young boy.

"Toya-san let me introduce Shindo Mitsuko." Saeki received a jab from Nase. "And recently turned pro Nase Asumi."

"Pleasure to meet you Shindo-san." Toya bowed towards the women. "We were in Insei together right?"

"Yes," Nase returned the bow. "But you passed right away Toya-san."

"Oh fresh meat!" Heihachi looked at the new arrival. "You have hair exactly like my grandson. Why is it men need to grow out their hair now a days." Not expecting an answer he continued on. "Bullet head, 10 minutes is almost up and she hasn't resigned yet."

"Tousan!" Mitsuko tried to reprimand.

"I'm too old to have manners." Heihachi ignored his daughter-in-law. "If she doesn't soon, you own me a free game."  
"It's a deal Shindo-san." Saeki smiled at the charming figure. "But we can play anytime."

"Great, but call me Heihachi-san. I don't need to feel old yet." Toya had no clue who this man was but he strangely felt a resemblance between him and Kuwabara Honinbo. "So who are you kid? Not another admirer right?"

"Of course not!" Toya exclaimed. Scoffing at the idea, he crossed his arms with annoyance.

"Tousan this is Toya Akira, Ru-chan's classmate." Mitsuko tried to smooth the boy's pride. "Toya-san this is Hikaru's overbearing grandfather."

Giving a reluctant bow, Toya muttered a "Please to meet you."

"Don't sulk kiddo. It makes you look younger then your stern self." Pulling Toya over towards his son, Heihachi continued his pestering. Unable to loosen the strong grip, Toya allowed the man to pull him away.

"That was the best moment ever!" Saeki stopped his recording on his phone.

"You are so sending me that." Nase couldn't wait to watch it again.

"Tousan always been pretty strong."

"We love it Mitsuko-san." Nase wrapped her hands around Mitsuko's. "Let's go watch Ru-chan finish her game."

* * *

"Congratulations Shindo-chan," Waya spoke right away to Hikaru followed by everyone's felicities.

"Thank you," Hikaru smiled at everyone.

"You were holding back." Toya pointed out.

"How do you know?" Hikaru grabbed her tea from her mother.

"Most of us pros can tell." He retorted. "You should have been respectful and played a real game."

"I was being respectful by teaching her a game."

"I didn't know you were qualified to teach."

"I didn't think you need some paper to prove that you can teach."

"Shindo-chan is good Toya," Waya interrupted. "You've never played her."

"We'll just have to fix that." Hikaru challenged.

"I'm not sure you can handle the loss." Toya smugly answered.

"Toya, she'll kick you butt!" Waya shouted.

"Let them be pup." Heihachi slapped his hand over Waya's mouth.

"You'll be begging for a game after I win." Hikaru's eyes gleamed with pride.

"If you win," Toya shot back coyly.

"When I win," And for the first time, Toya felt a shiver of excitement for the game.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet for Ichikawa. For the past few days, she had worked at the Toya Go Salon to encounter the silent presence of Toya Akira waiting in the back room. She was used to his silence. It was a common occurrence whenever he had a game or was simply practicing on his own. But for some reason, he seemed to have a certain look of excitement in his eyes lately. She was still deciding if it was a good or bad thing.

"Good afternoon," a girl broke through Ichikawa's musing. Staring at the trendy looking girl, Ichikawa wondered if she walked into the wrong room.

"Can I help you?" She watched as the girl brushed her blonde bangs to the side.

"Is Toya-kun here?" Before Ichikawa could reply, Toya had already reached the counter.

"Shindo-san," Toya huffed out. "I've been waiting for days. Your idea of right away is very lacking."

"I've been shopping and hanging out with some friends." Shindo shrugged. "You should try it some time."

"Whatever," Toya reached to pull Shindo towards the back. "Ichikawa-san can you cancel my lessons today. I'll be busy." Walking away he didn't even bother to listen to her reply.

"Who was that?" A customer asked the bewildered cashier.

"I have no clue."

"This place is really nice." Shindo looked around enjoying the dark blue walls. "It's definitely something I could see your dad owning."

"With your money, I'm sure you could buy or build your own go salon." Toya sat across from her.

"Its not my money, its my families." She spoke with a hint of steel. "I'm not some spoiled rich girl.

"I called your house, which your mom told me you've been shopping almost all week." He placed two black stones on the board.

"I used my prize money to relax." Shindo grabbed a handful of white stones. "Ready to lose?"

"Only if you are?" Toya replied extremely happy to finally play her. Ever since he had seen her play, he couldn't grasp the possibility it would give him on a goban. Though she was holding back, he could see well thought strategies beyond an amateur level. Her mistakes later changed into strong traps causing resignations immediately. From what he had heard from the other pro players, she had beat Ochi easily within an hour and half. She was good. He needed to know if it was a fluke. Or if he finally found someone he could play with. Someone that would understand how it felt. Had he found a friend, a rival, or a person who simply understood the game.

"Let's make a bet Toya-kun." Shindo smiled devilishly exchanging stones.

"What is it?" He positioned his stones between him self.

"If I win, I get to call you Go-kun."

"You do that anyway," he glared.

"I get permission and no protest."

"Fine," he muttered. "But if I win, you have to do something for me."

"Deal," they shook hands. Raising their eyes they connected with fierce determination.

"Please," they bowed.

And the games started…


	6. New Beginnings

Yes it's revamped!

Don't worry chapter 6 is next. :)

Chapter 5

Toya Akira hadn't felt this way in a long time. The feeling of uncertainty mixed with curiosity and a massive dose of excitement. As he automatically moved the stones to count his territory he could feel the small trickle of sweat drizzling down his forehead. He could hear the whispers of people around him, many of them more eager to see the results then he was. At the moment Toya didn't care if he won or lost. His mind was wrapped around the mystery of Shindo Hikaru.

She played very similar to the unknown go player called Sai. Ever since Toya had played against Sai on the Internet, he had become a dedicated fan. He followed forum discussions and copied kifus that Sai had played on line. Sai was Toya's idol. After Sai played his father, his respect had turned slightly into fear. How could someone be so good without anyone knowing who he or she was?

When a note appeared a year ago, Toya had felt disappointment. His idol that he was searching for, trying his best to pursue had disappeared. Toya had tried his best to ask his father who Sai was, but he was as vague as the note online. So he was left to mourn a player he had never met, but extremely admired.

But the feeling was here again. Shindo Hikaru had played so much like his idol that it was frighten. Of course she had her own style. She was sneaker. She was a lion silently following her prey then moved to quickly you couldn't stop the inevitable. Yet she did occasional played a move that he had only seen in Sai. Had he found his link? Did Toya find what he had been searching for?

"I can't believe it!"

"Amazing!"

"Did they count right?" The whispers became louder around the room. Focusing back on the game, Toya realize the result. He had lost. He had lost by half a moku. 'Funny how it seemed fitting to lose.' He looked up to see an edgy Shindo surrounded by inquiring questions.

"Who's your teacher?"

"How long have you been playing?"

"Who taught you how to play?"

"Are you a pro?"

Meekly Shindo answered, "A friend taught me. I've played for about three years. No I'm not a pro." She leaned away from the table trying to breathe from all the attention.

"Where's your friend?"

"Is your friend a professional?"

Curious himself, Toya watched Shindo as she slightly paled while her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "No he wasn't a professional." Closing her eyes, Toya felt like he was looking at a trapped bird hoping to return to their peaceful home.

"Everyone," Toya stood causing the questions to stop. "I'm sure the other customers would like to enjoy a quiet time to play their games." The grown men meekly looked chastised from their young sensei. "Shindo-san are you hungry?"

"Um…yes I am." Her eyes held a thankful glaze.

"Well we'll be back later." Toya guided the petite girl out. "Ichikawa-san call me if you need anything."

Silently the pair moved into the elevator watching the lights flicker between each number. As they existed the building Toya felt his sleeve tugged on.

"Aren't you curious?" She whispered staring down at her leather sandals.

Curious was an understatement. But Toya was a patient person. He may not be socially in tune but he could tell when someone hurt from a certain topic. Whenever this mystery friend was brought up, her whole personality would change. And it didn't sit well with him when she was sad. So Toya would wait. His father said that patience leads to the best end result. "I'm sure you will tell me when you're ready." He crossed his arms in thought. "And when you do, you'll probably never shut up."

Smirking Shindo moved to pinch his cheeks. "Go-kun is so understanding."

"Don't call me Go-kun." Toya swatted her hand away.

"I won!" She wagged her finger in his face. "I can call you Go-kun as much as I want."

"I just wasn't prepared." Toya followed her across the street. "Next time I'll be winning."

"Sure Go-kun, whatever you say." She stopped spotting a ramen store. "You're buying." She grabbed his hand dragging him into the restaurant.

"I'm not paying for you. I see how you eat at school."

"You're the professional."

"You're the rich girl."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Shindo stuck her hand out.

"Fine!" Toya did the same.

"One, two," they counted together.

"Three, ouch!" Toya shouted from the stump he received from her foot.

"Oh I have scissors which beats paper. I win. You're treating." She skipped over towards an empty table. Some of the customers laughed from the display.

"How can you cheat at rock, paper, scissors?" He resigned himself to the meal.

"With my family you learn to do anything." Shindo smiled brightly. Toya thought that maybe paying wasn't so bad.

* * *

The afternoon sun was hot. She could feel it burn into her skin. Rolling closer into the tree, she tried to hide in the cooler shade. She could hear the gentle water flowing down the stream. Sometimes sounds of hungry fishes bounced up and down. Squinting she saw the distant birds flying through the sky without a care in the world. Elegant fingers brushed her bangs, opening her eyes she saw him. A beautiful man with silky long hair smiled fondly down at her.

"Do you like it here?" He combed his fingers through her hair.

"I do." She closed her eyes enjoying the caress.

"I use to live here. When I felt stress from court life, I would come and sit and listen to the river."

"Its beautiful here." She slowly sat up facing him. "Thank you for bring me here."

He patted her hand, placing his fan down. "Would you like to play?" He waved across the goban. Eagerly she sat across from him. "Please," they bowed placing stone after stone. After several moments she looked up with a sad smile.

"It's a dream isn't it." She stared at his resigned smile.

"Yes," he placed a white stone. "Hikaru it's only a dream." Looking around the tranquil scenery with a happy smile she quietly said.

"Thank you for letting me dream about you Sai." Opening her eyes, Hikaru could feel the morning sun shine into her room. Turning to the clock she stared at the bright red numbers. Gently she wiped her unshed tears away. 'Someday Sai, someday we'll met again.'

* * *

"Wow, this is nice Waya-kun." Hikaru sat down on the comfy cushion.

Seating next to her, Waya introduced his smiling Sensei. "Morishita-sensei, this is Shindo Hikaru. Shindo-chan this is my sensei Shigeo Morishita 9 dan."

"Nice to meet you," they greeted each other.

"I'm glad Waya brought such a lovely young lady." Morishita laughed fanning himself happily.

"I told you she was pretty." Saeki spoke bringing out several cups full of stones. Blushing Hikaru gave a shy smile.

"Don't pick on her." Waya handed Shindo a cup of tea carefully.

"Oh, Sensei he's trying to protect her." Saeki winked, causing a louder laugh from his Sensei.

"Good evening everyone," Shirakawa entered into the room, pausing in recognizing a familiar face. "Shindo-san?" He adjusted his glasses to check if his vision was right.

"Shirakawa-sensei," Shindo smiled at him. "It's been a long time."

"You know each other." Waya asked curious from the interaction.

"We met three years ago. I taught Shindo-san the basics of Go." Shirakawa sat down across from everyone. "Wait you're the Shindo who beat Waya-kun."

"Yes," she scratched her head in habit.

"You must be really good to get so far in three years." Morishita looked at Shindo with new interest. "How about a game?" He waved to the goban.

"I would love too." She sat with Waya quickly following her.

"Good luck Shindo-chan."

"Thank you Waya-kun."

"Waya go is about skill not luck." His sensei placed his fan down. "Ready Shindo-san?"

"Yes," her lips moved into a slight smirk.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight." Shindo bowed to the room. Gently closing the door, the room stared at the board played earlier.

"She's good." Saeki nodded still shocked from the fight she put up with his Sensei. Even though she lost, it had been an impressive game. "I had an idea from watching her before. But that was eye opening."

"Shindo-san's improved so much. I can't believe it. When I met her, she couldn't even hold the stone right." Shirakawa rubbed his eyes with amazement. "I'm proud to say that I had at least help form her some how."

"Maybe but every time I see her play, she reminds me of someone. Someone really good taught her how to play. But I can't think of who." Waya crossed his arms in thought. "Maybe it's…"

"Honinbo Shusaku," Morishita spoke interrupting Waya's thought. "She plays like Honinbo Shusaku."

"No, well maybe." Waya continued musing out loud. "I just know I've seen it before."

"Well that doesn't matter." Saeki waved at the board. "Who taught her and is she going to be a pro?" He turned to look at Shirakawa.

"To be honest she only came to a few lessons." Shirakawa rubbed his head sheepishly. "She was causing some trouble with another one of my students, so I asked her to leave for the day. She never came back afterwards."

"Shindo-chan hasn't told me anything either. And Nase said she's pretty tight lipped about her past. Actually she never really talks about herself. A lot about her family and such, but not about herself." Waya leaned his cheek against his hand.

"I don't care who taught her." Morishita said picking up his fan. "She could be Honinbo Shusaku reincarnated for all I care. I just want her to come back again." He pointed his fan at Waya. "You make sure she comes back next week." He then pointed at Shirakawa. "Remind me to get an Insei application."

"Are you going to sponsor her Sensei?" Waya tugged onto his teacher's sleeve.

"Of course," Morishita fanned himself proudly. "I just found someone who can play better then Toya Koyo's son. And she's cute looking. We'll have people lining up just to be in this group." He missed the sweat drops on his student's faces.

* * *

"Psst," a young man whispered to his coworker. "Do you know what's wrong with Amano-sempai?"

"No clue he was extremely happy when he got back from his interview with Toya-sensei and Kurata-san. But then he was staring at his cell phone for almost a whole week really depressed." He ducked his head, when he saw his superior Kosemura walked by.

"Amano-san, can you take this to Yogi-san?" Kosemura placed a folder on his desk.

"What is it?" Amano lifelessly glanced at the folder.

"Yogi-san's working on the Family Go festival idea. He's going to have a meeting with SH press to see if they can help sponsor it." Kosemura rubbed his beard. " Or are you busy?"

"No!" Amano stood up quickly. "Does he need help with it?"

"Ask him," Kosemura patted Amano's shoulder. "Good to see some life back in you." Watching his superior walk away, Amano quickly gather his notes together.

* * *

Tapping her foot against the music, Hikaru moved her mouse clicking on the box grid. Following her opponent's movements, she leaned in to her chair with boredom. She only had a handful of days left of vacation with nothing to do. Her friends from school were out of town and her old buddy Akari was busy with her new high school friends. Nase was busy teaching in Osaka and Waya-kun was at a convention. 'Maybe I should call Toya.' Her nose wrinkled in annoyance. They hadn't played since she had won their first game, but rather discussed games from other players. Yet every time they ended in an argument. Their last fight had made her storm out his father's salon.

"Hikaru," her mother called from downstairs. "Toya-san's here to see you." Intrigued that he would show up at her house, Hikaru went down to greet him.

"This is a surprise." Hikaru spoke at the doorway.

"Play me," Toya reached to grab her hand. Rushing up the stairs, he turned looking for her room.

"Turn right," she slipped her hand from his grip. "What's wrong with you? You could have called me." She opened her door, relieve to have at least a stimulating challenge.

"Just play me." Toya sat down across the wooden goban.

"Fine, don't answer my question." She moved two cups forward. As they prepared to play, Toya looked up

at her with determined eyes.

"When I win you need to do something for me."

"If you win," she answered placing her stone.

"Promise," he persisted staring only at her.

"Deal," Hikaru wonder what could Toya be thinking.


	7. Girlfriend?

A/N : Okay sorry for the delay and slight confusion. The previous chapters have just slight changes to them. Not so much that everyone can tell, but it made me feel better. :) Well here it is. Hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 6

Tick Tick Tock Tick Tick Tock

20minutes

Hikaru had stared at the board for 20 minutes. The game was almost towards the end, yet Hikaru knew. She knew that she had lost this game. Sai had always taught her to accept lose. When you accept defeat then you can truly learn from your mistakes.

"I resign." She lowered her head in a bow. Looking up she saw a relieved Toya, rubbing his forehead. "So what do you want me to do? You played like your life was on the line." Hikaru shifted to sitting near her bed frame.

Sighing like the world was on his shoulders; Toya stared at her with fierce eyes. "I need you to be my girlfriend."

**Crash!**

"Oh dear," they heard a voice speak from the hallway. Checking to see what happened, both saw Hikaru's mother picking up a tray of sliced apples. Mitsuko's flush face quickly gathered the pieces together. "Don't mind me." She looked up smiling at Hikaru. "I'll be downstairs dear. Just remember to keep the door open." Slyly grinning at the pair, she flashed down the stairs in seconds.

"Is she alright?" Toya asked clueless to why she winked at him.

Hikaru's cheeks turned red while she nervously scratch behind her head. "Toya-kun, you just asked me to be your girlfriend." She raised her hand, stopping him from speaking. "As much as I like you, I don't feel that way for you. I hope you understand." Hikaru grabbed his hand earnestly. "I hope we can still be good friends."

"Um," Toya glanced around the room anxiously. "Actually I meant that I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend." He paused slipping his hand away. "I mean you are a friend so I thought I could ask you for help." Shaking his head, Toya turned to leave the room. "Just…never mind forget what I said."

"Wait Toya-kun," Hikaru pulled on his shirt. Both sporting deep blushes, they stared silently for a few minutes. Soon both started laughing from the awaked moment. "Let's start over. What do you need help with?"

"My grandma is making me go to an omiai." Toya slumped against the wall. "I told her I was dating someone so I wouldn't have to go to the silly match making. But she didn't believe me." He gave Hikaru a pleading look. "Can you please pretend to be my girlfriend?" Patting his shoulder affectionately, Hikaru leaned next to him.

"Tell me when and where?"

* * *

Toya Akira was pacing. He was pacing so much that an employee at the hotel asked him to stop. Staring wildly at the bellhop, Toya felt like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. He could see the headlines in Go Weekly.

**Go genius dies waiting for Grandmother's match making**

"Why was is grandmother doing this." He mumbled to himself.

"Do you need to sit down sir?" the bellhop asked gently prying Toya's grip away from his uniform.

"No, no thank you," Toya slipped his fingers away. "Sorry for the inconvenience." He moved away from the lobby to the hotel's restroom.

Staring at his reflection, Toya wondered if he could do this. Could he pretend to have a girlfriend in front of his intimidating grandmother? Could he lie? Could he actually go through with the act? Adjusting his green tie, Toya patted his suit free of wrinkles. Taking a deep breath, he calmly eased his shoulders down. "Be calm Akira. You just need to stay ahead." He spoke to himself. "Just don't let them corner you." Retying his hair into a low ponytail, Toya felt satisfied with appearance. Closing his eyes, he prepared for battle.

* * *

"Akira," a raspy voice broke through his thoughts. "Don't you agree with Ehime-san." Toya turned his attention back to his grandmother siting next to Ehime. He watched the teenager bat her long eyelashes. Toya forced a polite smile. 

"Of course Sobo, Ehime-san would definitely win any singing competition. Sobo has praised your singing for a very long time." Toya cringed as she giggled with a high pitch tone, causing her curled black hair to bob up and down.

"Toya-san you're too much." Her painted lips curved into a coy smile. "Please call me Mizuki." She continued her flirting. "Toya-sama, Toya-san is so charming. I wish you told me I would have prepared more." She winked at Toya, who felt a cold shiver throughout his body.

"Like I always say Ehime-san, one most know modesty. But he is my grandson." Her aging face spread into an arrogant grin.

"Of course, Toya-sama, but he still has many years before he can catch up to you." Ehime cooed enthusiastically at Toya's grandmother who was soaking up the praises.

Toya impatiently started at his wristwatch. 'She promised she would be here.' Toya thought to himself.

"Yes you should call him Akira, since we're practically family."

"We are family Toya-sama!"

Toya felt a migraine coming on.

"Honey!" A voice shouted throughout the hotel lobby. Everyone stopped to stare at a flamboyantly dressed woman running. Her long black hair flew behind her with only a bright pink flower pinned down keeping her bangs in place. Glittering black sequence trailed around her tight pink dress. Amazingly she looked to be wearing very high heels with her quick pace.

'Wow,' Toya thought to himself. 'Wonder who she is looking for. Wait is she heading my way!' He stared as she threw herself on to him.

"Honey!" She sobbed. "You promised! You promised I was the only one for you." The unknown woman pressed her body into Toya's shocked one.

"Who are you!" Toya's grandmother pointed her eyes turning very menacingly.

"I'm Akira's girlfriend." She moved to sit on his lap, ignoring his bright red face. "Who are you?"

"I'm his grandmother." She stared into Toya's eyes. "Akira who is this harlot and why is she here!"

"Akira-chan, the mean old lady is picking on me." The stranger rubbed her head against Toya's shoulder.

"Toya-sama, who is this? I thought you said Toya-san was single." Ehime whined extremely annoyed at the scene before her.

"He is Ehime-san. This thing is nothing. Right Akira." Before Toya could answer, he paused at the woman blew into his ear.

"Akira!"

"Toya-sama?!"

"Stuff it ladies," the woman smiled wickedly. "He's mine." She then proceeded to nibble Toya's ear.

"Ehime-san!" Toya's grandmother moved to the girl who fainted at the sight. "You,' she pointed at her grandson. "Take that harlot away from my sight."

"Gladly," the said harlot pulled Toya away. He could only see employees surrounding his grandmother and Ehime-san before he was out the door.

* * *

"Stop laughing and who are you!" Toya sat facing a hysterical Shindo and giggling stranger in the quiet family restaurant. 

"I'm sorry Toya." Shindo wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just that your expression when Niichan who nibbled your ear was great. Something I should have caught on tape."

"I enjoyed his grandmother's face more when I called her old."

"Wait!" Toya caught what Shindo said. "You're a guy!"

"100" He pulled off his wig quickly covering his hair with an old baseball hat.

"Toya this is my cousin Shindo Shuichi." Hikaru pointed at her cousin, whose pink hair was barely covered under the hat. "Niichan this is Toya Akira."

"Nice to finally meet you Go-kun," Shuichi smiled happily.

"Don't call me Go-kun." Toya spoke automatically towards the name. "Why did he come instead of you?"

"You didn't tell me if your parents would be there." Hikaru sipped her chocolate shake. "I didn't want to make a fool out of myself."

"So you sent this fool,' Toya pointed at her cousin devouring a large piece of cake.

"Well you asked for help and my cousin volunteered. Thanks Niichan," Hikaru kissed Shuichi's cheek.

"No problem cuz," He grabbed a bag sliding out the table. "I'm going to change. I'll be back."

"I can't believe you got your male cousin to do this. I really don't understand your family Shindo." Toya shook his head. "But thanks," he looked up giving a big smile. "That was great," he started laughing which seemed contagious because Hikaru began as well.

"Let's go karoke!" Shuichi slammed his hands on the table returning from the bathroom.

"Niichan, Hiro-kun said you need to work on your songs."

"Ru-chan, I can do that later! Let's go sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" He started singing catching many stares.

"He works?" Toya questioned.

"He's in a band. Bad luck," Hikaru answered paused in shock. "You seriously don't know who Bad luck is."

"No," Toya replied blankly. "Should I?"

"Toya they're one of the biggest bands in Japan."

"Oh," he stared at Shuichi with surprise.

"That's it, we are going." Hikaru stood abruptly cutting Shuichi's song off. "Niichan lets go sing!"

"Yeah!" Shuichi jumped in air. Grabbing Toya's hand Shuichi led the way. " I know this great place."

"The one with tuna rolls right!" Hikaru followed, squealing with delight.

"Yep," Shuichi smiled. "And it sells pocky!"

Toya wondered which was worst. A date with his grandmother's lackey or Shindo's family.

* * *

"Akira-chan!" Hikaru shouted across the courtyard. Mentally preparing himself, Toya looked up to see not only her but her four friends as well. "Akira-chan, how are you?" She ushered her friends forming a semi-circle around him. 

"I was better." He muttered causing a few to giggle. "Please stop calling me Akira-chan." He noticed many hard glares from various male classmates.

"I won our last game." Hikaru pulled out several bento boxes. "I get to call you Akira."

"Stop teasing Ru-chan. I'm sorry Toya-sensei she picks on everyone." The soft-spoken girl shyly adjusted her thin-framed glasses.

"Hamada-san, don't worry I'm use to her teasing." He smiled at the well-mannered girl.

"Eri," Hikaru whined. "Just because your grandpa is Toya's student doesn't mean you should follow his every word." Receiving a pinch on her arm, Hikaru glared at her tall friend. "Don't do that Reiko."

"Ru-chan you're being insensitive again." Saya fixed her almond eyes on her friend.

"Funny how I thought Shindo got away with everything." Toya finished realizing he spoke out loud.

"She's not perfect Toya-kun." Kagome leaned over with a box of cucumber rolls. "Would you like one?" She smiled as he took one. "I'm Gifu Kagome by the way. And this is Yamamoto Saya," She pointed to the girl next to her. "We're in class 1-F."

"I'm sure you know Aichi Reiko who's in your class." Saya smiled spreading out various dishes. "Stop fighting and let's eat." She smiled with fierce eyes. Quickly Hikaru and Reiko stopped their bickering gathering their bentos into the circle as well.

"Toya-sensei, you didn't bring your lunch." Eri pushed her homemade melon cookies forward.

"I forgot." He didn't want to explain he had a game after school and didn't want to eat. "And please call me Toya."

"She wants to call you Sensei," Hikaru butted in. "She wants to beat her Sempai in Go."

"Well I would be a better teacher then you." Toya retorted back.

"Glad to see not all boys fall under your charm." Reiko stole a large piece of tuna roll.

"Reiko! That's mine!" Hikaru tackled her friend. Watching the rowdy scene, Toya thought maybe some girls weren't so bad.

"Are you coming to watch my game?" Toya carried his bag watching Shindo's friends walk in front of them.

"No, I'm going to a study group with Waya-kun." Shindo sighed while rubbing her belly from lunch.

"You sound reluctantly to go." He watched her fidget with her long hair.

"Everyone's been bugging me to join Insei or go pro." She peeked over at Toya. "I'm glad you haven't. It gives me a nice break at school."

"I would." He smirked. "But I keep thinking you'll tell me someday."

"Yeah, someday."

"Besides, I'm sure Sai is still a touchy subject."

"Its not touchy I just don't like to talk about it." Hikaru spoke then paused staring at Toya with wide shocked eyes. Feeling playfully, Toya flicked her forehead.

"I know. That's why I'm being patient. But not everyone else is Hikaru."

With a very grateful smile, Hikaru whispered thank you.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm can't wait forever. Because I want my rival to come catch me soon." He smiled waving as he turned down the school hallway.

"Ru-chan, class is starting soon." Eri pulled her friend's hand.

"Yeah it's starting soon." Hikaru stared down the sun lit hallway.

* * *

Coming next... 

Waya gets a date?!

Hikaru meets Ogata

And Amano's plan is a success


	8. Ping

Disclaimer: Of course Hikaru No Go is not mine but I can wish :)

AN/ Here it is. Hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 7

Amano could feel the sweat dripping down his face. The hot humid weather was causing his suit to stick to his skin. Trying to stay focus, he ignored the bizarre early autumn heat. Mentally following the written directions, Amano found himself staring at a tall office building. Entering in through the revolving door, he felt the jolt of cold air.

"Amano-kun," a voice called out from his left. Turning he noticed his colleague Yogi dressed in a light gray suit. His hair gelled back, showing off a newly shaved face.

"Yogi-kun," Amano greeted back. "Have you been here long?"

"Just got here my self." He passed a packet of tissues. "Let's get you cleaned up." He smiled at Amano's flushed and eager face. "Don't worry since we're here to meet Shindo-san, I'm sure we have his approval in the bag."

"Yeah, it's probably a good sign." Amano smiled following Yogi towards the elevator.

* * *

Shindo Taso had the perfect life. He had a devoting family who each had successful and enjoyable lives. He had a job, which he loved and made lots of money doing it. He was healthy, good looking, and had plenty of female friends. So Taso grew up thinking that since his life was perfect everything else around him should be as well. 

Some people called him a perfectionist, a man with a strong drive. Some one with great goals and could achieve what he sought after. Of course others would call him a tyrant, a demon in his field. Either way he enjoyed it. It acknowledges him as a leader. Taso was a man to be fear.

* * *

"I don't like this idea." The strong deep voice threw a thick folder across the conference table. 

"What do you not like Shindo-san?" Yogi skimmed through the unwanted folder.

"Its too common. I've been too many conventions before. You're purposing the exact same thing." He stood pacing around the table. "As a sponsor, I want originality. I want something that pops."

"Do you have anything you could suggest Shindo-san?" Amano felt the sweat starting to form again. Since their meeting with Shindo Taso nothing had been going right. Yogi had written down 1 instead of 12, making them an hour late for they're meeting. Finally after meeting the grim face encounter they had the honor of his rather famous blank stare.

"For one thing," Shindo's eyes pierced through both of them. "You need prizes." He leaned causally against his the window. "Some booths about history or important figures in Go. Are you writing this down?" His voice showing how vexed he was. Watching the two scrambled for pens, Shindo continued on. "Something outside would be nice. Having these things inside makes it to stuffy. Lot more relaxing outside."

"What if it rains?" Yogi asked receiving only the famous glare.

"Ah…like the Park Square?" Amano quickly covered the awkward silence.

"Yes, that's the idea. Now you're getting what I want." Shindo smiled for the first time. "Maybe have Yukari Umezawa there. She's cute. Has a fresh young face."

"We have many younger pros who would love to be part of this." Amano opened a heavy file, filled with recent professional players. "I'm positive they would be well receive with people who are not so familiar with go."

"Good," Shindo slapped his hand over Amano's shoulder. "That's the ticket to getting people interested."

"We could ask Toya-sensei if he would like to come. He's very good at multiple games." Yogi felt safe to add his own ideas.

"Toya Akira?" Shindo's face lite with admiration. "I enjoy reading about him. Has some great potential."

"Of course," Amano kicked his friend, knowing full well that Yogi meant the senior. "Since Toya-san already knows Shindo Hikaru, I'm sure it'll be even easier for him to agree."

"He knows Ru-chan? How does he know her?" Shindo's curiosity morphed into brotherly protectiveness.

"Yes, they go to the same school. I hear they play each other a lot." Amano slightly felt like he was giving Toya more trouble.

"So he's the kid Aunt Mitsuko was talking about." Shindo muttered to himself. Slamming his hands on the table, he looked dangerously at the frighten shocked faces. "I'll sponsor this 100 percent. But I want Toya Akira there." Amano felt a shiver from the menacing eyes.

* * *

He could do this. It's not very hard. All he had to do was pick up the phone. 

"Okay good," Isumi whispered. "Now dial."

Staring at this friend he paused, " I forgot her number!"

"Its on speed dial. Just press 1." Sounds easy enough. Pushing the number he felt his insides turning. He felt his heart was about to jump out his throat then summer sult back in.

"Hello." Dear lord she picked up. Panicking he quickly hung up, only having her calling right back.

"She's calling. Why is she calling?" His throat went dry from the idea of what he wanted to do.

"Hello, yeah Shindo-chan, he's here. Just choke on his tea when he was calling you." Shoving the phone, Isumi waved two tickets in front of his incompetent friend's face. "Ask her!" He harshly whispered.

"Hello, Waya-kun? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shindo-chan." Waya felt his heart clench. "Do you want to go see a musical on Friday? I bought tickets and my mom said it's really good. But if you can't make it, I'll just give them to Nase because she would like it. But I thought you would like it more since you were talking about it last week."

Isumi wondered if Waya practiced speaking in one breath a lot.

"Um, sure that sounds interesting. But I'm actually in the middle of playing a game with my cousins, I'll see you Friday." She rushed out quickly hanging up on him.

Silence followed as Waya's knees gave out, allowing him to slide against his bed.

"What did she say?" Isumi stared at his friend.

"I think I got a date." Waya smiled then started jumpy around his apartment, which soon followed with an angry landlady stopping the impromptu party.

* * *

"Akira have you written all the numbers down?" Ogata close the screen door, muffling Akiko's voice. 

"She's rather busy today." Ogata spoke towards his sensei. "I thought Toya-san would be use to leaving Toya-kun home alone."

"A parent never stops worrying." Koyo started rearranging stones on the polished goban. "I'm sure you'll learn that in due time."

"Sensei please, not this discuss again. You really don't have the face to talk about this topic." Ogata wryly answered.

"I see." Koyo sipped his tea. "So you think you would be better at giving Akira dating advice."

Showing off a rather coy and charming smile, Ogata stared at his sensei. "I don't think Toya-kun has that problem anytime soon. I mean he's not even dating anyone." He started sipping his tea.

"But he is." Ogata then choked on his tea.

"What?!"

"He's been tight lipped about it." Koyo gave resigned sigh. "Akira is simply growing up. He hasn't mention a word about it."

Quickly standing Ogata gave a respectful bow. "May we finish this after you return from Sydney?" He waved towards the board.

"Of course, is something wrong?" Koyo spoke worried from the abrupt behavior.

"Oh nothing, just want to solve another mystery." Ogata than left heading towards Akira's direction. Closing the screen door, Koyo smiled pressing play on his stereo. 'It's nice having a noisy and forceful student.' He relaxed comfortably on his favorite cushion.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm not dating anyone." Akira spoke forcefully towards his sempai. "Can you please leave, I need to study." 

"No, not until you tell me." Ogata sat on Toya's bed staring at the desk where Toya was sitting.

"Ogata-san, I'm positive playing my dad would be more stimulating then watching me study."

"Toya-kun, I understand. You're a growing boy. Why don't you just tell me and I can share some helpful advice." He cooed sweetly, his glasses gleamed from the wall light.

Giving his best glare Toya flicked his computer on, "I will say this one more time. I am not dating anyone and if I were I would never tell you. I will not share, disclose, or voluntary give you information. Because I know you can not keep your mouth shut."

"You wound me." Ogata answered unfazed from the comment. "You make me sound like a gossip queen."

"You are one," Toya finally shouted.

Ping Ping Ping

"Your phone?" Ogata stated seemingly use to Toya's outbursts.

"No my computer." Toya moved the mouse, to see someone asking for a challenge.

"Shusaku Jr.," Ogata smirked. "Rather cocky name choice."

"Yes, but she might be that someday." Toya typed his reply.

Surprised from the tone of admiration, Ogata peeked over Toya's shoulder. "Found a new idol?" He teased knowing his adoration for the mysterious player named Sai. "I thought only Sai or your father got you so passionate."

"She's not my idol. She has the potential but lacks determination."

"A rival." Ogata rolled the word out. "Interesting, she must be good for you to acknowledge so."

"She is but I'm still better." Toya moved to sit again.

"So confident," Ogata's dyed eyebrows arched.

"It's just the truth. Unless she's serious about go, she'll be great. But she'll never be a legend."

"What a big goal? You've never mentioned it."

"There are many things I don't tell you."

"Like your girlfriend."

Turning around Toya stared at Ogata fiercely. "If you want to stay and watch, drop the subject."

"Fine," Ogata raised his hands in defeat. "But I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"Whatever," Toya muttered resuming his game.

* * *

Across the pond or railroad tracks or whatever terms you like

"Ru-chan," Masao walked into his daughter's room. "I bought this new book. Step 1, 2, 3 for creating effect jokes." He proudly waved the thick colorful book.

"Otousan, Okaasan's going to yell again. You already have 20 other similar books." Hikaru continued typing away on her computer.

"Well you have a bunch of books too." He skimmed the bookshelf noticing several new titles.

"I'm good at go. Your horrible at jokes."

"Ru-chan your picking on your father." He whined sounding unlike his 40-year-old age.

Turning around, Hikaru gave a playful wink. "Don't worry Otousan, I still love you bad jokes and all."

Ping Ping Ping

"Finally," Hikaru rapidly typed away.

"Playing against someone?" Masao moved to sit on her bed.

"Yes, it took him forever to turn on his computer."

"Akira," Masao read out loud. "Well that's not very original."

"I know," cracking her neck to prepare for the game. "Want to watch."

"Let me grab a chair." Masao wheeled his favorite chair, next to his daughter.

Fifteen minutes later, Mitsuko found her husband and daughter staring at the computer. Setting down two cups of tea, she moved to Hikaru's bed. "I'm guessing dinner will be served later again?"

"No, we can eat any time." Hikaru smiled at her mom. "Toya, hasn't had dinner either."

"Oh you're playing against him." Mitsuko giggled at the name. "Honey, you should talk on the phone or go to movies. Playing go all the time, isn't good."

"We like playing go." Hikaru clicked away. "Besides he's insanely boring. He doesn't know anything else but go."

"Well you should teach him. He's your friend. He's your special friend."

"Special friend?" Masao asked curiously.

"Its nothing Otousan," Hikaru interrupted. "Okaasan is just confused from a previous conversation I had with Toya."

"Okay," Mitsuko moved to leave. "We'll keep it a secret between us." She winked closing the door.

"Ru-chan why don't we have a secret together. And why is Akira your special friend?" Masao spoke making Hikaru loose some of her concentration.

"We do have a secret." Hikaru patted her dad's shoulder. "Grandpa's been hiring a professional." Her father's face opened with delight.

"Enjoy your game Ru-chan, I need to talk to Tousan." Masao rushed out the room with new black mail material.

"Too easy," Hikaru smiled wickedly.

* * *

Ogata was annoyed. It wasn't the usual I have a headache annoyed. No it was the gut wrenching must pound my head against something annoyed. After a few hours at his sensei's house, he realized he had stumbled into another trap laid out from his sensei. And he didn't even get an idea of who Toya's new girlfriend was. But he did watch a surprisingly good game. She was good. So Ogata had spent the night tracking down Shusaku Jr. previous games, which led him to have a lack of much needed night's sleep. 

"Can you chew any louder?" he glared dangerously at a shivering Insei. Picking up another cigarette, he lite it hoping to clear the tiredness. Who was this mysterious girl? She was on Toya's level without anyone knowing about her. Who had taught her? Where could he find her?

"Shusaku Jr?" He mumbled to himself then paused at the idea. Toya had only shown interested in only his father and Sai. Sai the player who took the Internet Go by storm. He had been considered a player who could challenge Honinbo Shusaku. Yet Sai had disappeared, presumably dead. But could Sai be still alive. No, Toya knew Shusaku Jr. was a girl and she had played differently. Though she had had similar moves, like Toya who had similar moves to his father.

Ogata stood suddenly causing many of the Insei to stare at him in surprise. "That's it!"

Quickly he walked towards the elevator. 'She's Sai's student. Somehow Akira had stumbled upon her. He had found a link to Sai.' He smirked mischievously in the elevator.

Ping

The elevator door opened with Morishita and Amano entering. Greeting them, Ogata leaned against the elevator impatient for the wait.

"Off the record Morishita-sensei do you have any favorites this year in Insei?" Amano asked curiously.

"Well," Morishita gave a quick glance backwards. "I have someone in mind. But she's not in Insei yet."

"Really?" Amano was taken back by the news. "Is she a student of yours?"

"Yes, I recently had her join my group." Ogata could hear the boastful tone. "I consider her on Toya Akira's level." Ogata's body physically shook.

"What's her name?" Amano positioned his pen.

"Shindo Hikaru."

"Toya-san's friend," Amano's astonishment continued, causing both to stare at the journalist.

"She knows Toya," two voices asked at once.

"How do you know Shindo-can?" Morishita questioned Ogata.

"How do you know her?" Ogata returned unafraid.

"Waya my student brought her months ago." Morishita crossed his arms.

"I saw Toya play her last night online." Ogata stood taller.

"It's not a surprise since Toya-kun and Shindo-san go to the same school together." Amano felt the tension raise even higher.

Ping

"Excuse me," both players rushed out the elevator.

"Morishita-sensei our interview?" Amano called out bewildered by their attitudes.

"Call me later," Morishita huffed eager to talk to his student.

Ogata drove fiercely to Toya's school.

* * *

"So how about we go to the new café on Friday?" Saya asked her friends. 

"Sounds great, I need a break from studying." Reiko agreed wrapping her arm around Eri.

"How about you Ru-chan?" Kagome asked her unusually quiet friend.

"I don't know. I keep thinking I'm forgetting something." Hikaru brushed her bangs, slightly confused at what she had forgotten.

"Who's that?" Kagome spotted a sporty red car parked in front of the school gate.

"Don't know," Hikaru noticed envious glances from the male students. "Seems like some flashy person to me." Many female student enjoying the white suit.

"He's handsome." Saya stared admiringly.

"If you like that type?" Reiko commented. Nearing the stranger, they heard him ask every girl.

"Are you Shindo Hikaru?" Pausing in her step, Hikaru stared at the tall man.

"Who are you?" She stood before him.

"Are you Shindo Hikaru?" He questioned doubting this petite girl could be such a great go player.

"I wouldn't be asking you who you are if I wasn't." She answered cheekily.

"Ogata Seiji, I'm a friend of Toya Akira." He crossed his arms leaning against his car. "Get in, I want a game."

"First of all Ogata-san, I don't get in random men's cars. Second I don't trust you. And third, I don't like your attitude." Hikaru flipped her long hair glaring equally hard.

"Look princess, I'm only interested in your go. You should feel privileged that I asked you."

"Ogata-san, what are you doing here?" Toya's voice filtered through the argument.

"Toya-kun," Ogata flashed a smile.

"Akira, is this pervert your friend?" Hikaru pointed unpolitely at the title holding pro.

"Hikaru this is Ogata Judan, one of my father's students." Toya flushed from her earlier comment.

"So he wasn't lying," Hikaru spoke to her self.

"How is this girl any good? She looks like she belongs in a mall rather then in front of a goban. Are you really Sai's student?"

"You told someone!" Hikaru jabbed her finger against Toya's chest.

"I didn't say anything." Toya winced at the sudden pain.

"Then how does he know!"

"I guessed." Ogata smiled. "You play a lot like Sai."

"What is going here?" Ono-sensei stood in front of the growing crowd.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just picking up Toya-kun and his friend." Ogata moved to open his car door.

"Well please do so quietly next time." Ono-sensei quickly dispersed the crowd.

"You coming Toya," Ogata called out. Following his sempai, Toya watched Ogata speak to Hikaru.

"So do you want to play?"

"No, I'm not playing you." Hikaru crossed her arms angrily.

"I guess you're not as good as Toya." Ogata grinned. "He never backs out of a game."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Hikaru watched the man smirk. "Fine, I'll play you." She pushed her way into the car.

Triumphantly Ogata entered his car with a smile. "Fasten your seat belt, its going to be a fast ride."


	9. One Week

Disclaimer: Sadly not mine

AN/ Sorry had the bad case of writers block. :) Anyway hope you enjoy this, its short hopefully the next one is longer.

For those wondering its not totally a Waya/Hikaru fic. As for Toya/Hikaru its not set in stone either. They're children growing up. Nothing is very set, too many emotions flying around.

Chapter 8

Saturday

"Toya-kun, Ogata-sensei I haven't seen you in ages." Ichikawa smiled at the older man.

"Please Ichikawa-san call me Ogata or Seiji if you like." He gave a toothy grin making the woman blush.

"Nee-chan, how are you?" Hikaru wrapped her arms around Ichikawa glaring at Ogata.

"I'm great Ru-chan. Are you playing with Toya-kun again?"

"Nope, I'm playing against him." Hikaru pointed at Ogata. "I'm surprised you brought us here. I was thinking we would end up at some ritzy condo."

"Only certain people can go back to my place." Ogata casually walked towards the back of the salon.

"I bet they're all women." Hikaru snickered.

"Ru-chan!"

"Hikaru!"

"You know for calling me a pervert, you've been doing all the talking." Ogata smirk sitting down watching the girl blush instantly. Embarrassingly Hikaru sat mumbling about idiots and perverts.

"I'll fetch some tea." Ichikawa mentioned as the three started setting up.

"Nigiri," Ogata placed several white stones. Sorting out who was beginning, he smiled when he noticed she would. "I expect a good game princess."

"Stuff it, I'll beat you." Hikaru slammed her first stone, causing Toya some surprise at her intensity.

"Losers always speak the loudest." Ogata calmly countered.

"You should stop talking and start concentrating." Toya watched Hikaru as her face turned sour.

"I can handle doing both. Can't you?" Ogata smirked noticing Toya bite his lip from trying not to speak.

Hikaru ignored him concentrating on the game. It became apparent this game was a major turning point in all their lives.

She was physically shaking. Toya didn't know if he should speak or not. He had expected her to lose. He lost all the time to Ogata-san. Of course there were close games, but he still had some time before he would actually believe they were equals. Yet he had secretly hoped that Hikaru would win. Toya had placed her on a pedestal when he discovered her relations with Sai. Sai his idol had easily won against Ogata-san on line. Sai beat his father who was like the unmoving mountain. Sai was a legend.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge. I guess I was wrong." Ogata adjusted his glasses scrutinizing Hikaru. "Sai was great and you're no where near him."

Slamming her hands down, Hikaru glared at the Judan titleholder. "I never said I was as good as Sai." Her whispering voice carried a strong statement of how much respect she had for Sai.

"You never will be if you keep at your level. You'll never grow just mucking around. You will always be chasing after Sai's ghost." Ogata spoke making Toya wonder if he could hear Hikaru gasp as well.

Throwing stones at the man, Hikaru shouted unable to hold back her tears. "If I want to chase his ghost that's my business." She then proceeded to run out the quiet salon followed by many concerned faces.

"Was that really necessary Ogata-san?" Toya watched as the older man ignored the concern faces turning in to heated ones.

"Just because she lost doesn't mean I'll be nice. Besides your right, she is good. She has the potential to be better. But she never will with her uninterested attitude." Ogata slipped his jacket on preparing to leave. "If she's serious, she'll be fine. And maybe someday she'll beat me."

"Don't forget about me." Toya curled his fists. "She's not the only one you need to worry about." Patting the younger boy's head Ogata gave a rare smile.

"You keep moving forward because I'm not stopping either."

* * *

Friday

"Why so down Ru-chan?" Kagome leaned against the locker near Hikaru's.

"You've been out of it for a few days." Saya agreed slipping on her shoes.

"Its nothing." Hikaru moved through the wandering students while ignoring the concern looks from her friends.

"Toya-kun was wondering where you've been eating lunch." Reiko walked besides Hikaru, "He was asking in class."

"It's a big school I don't have to eat in the courtyard." Hikaru huffed keeping her quick pace she almost missed the eagerly patient person at the school gate.

"Shindo-chan!" Waya called out dressed in brown dress pants and a light blue shirt.

"Waya-kun why are you here?" His smile flattered.

"Remember, the musical?" He waved two tickets.

"I almost forgot!" Hikaru laced her hands through Waya's arm. "Do we have time for me to change at home?"

"We have plenty of time." Waya almost melted from the warm feeling.

"Ru-chan?" Eri timidly asked.

"Sorry guys, see you later." Hikaru dragged Waya before her friends could stop her.

"Figures, she runs away before we can ask questions." Reiko muttered miffed from the situation.

"Just let her be. She'll come around." Saya spoke adamantly.

* * *

"Oh that was great." Hikaru cooed along the street. "All those beautiful costumes and the dancing. The dancing was great." Her smile seemed bright and cheery.

"I'm surprised the prince dropped his sword." Waya answered watching her.

"Yeah that was pretty funny." Hikaru bounced.

"Shindo-chan," Waya stopped staring deep in to her eyes. "There wasn't even a prince in the story." He observed as her eyes dulled. "What's wrong? You've been out of it since I met with you."

Giving a reluctantly sigh, Hikaru continued towards the empty park. "Its nothing." She sat on the bench, gazing above the scattered stars.

"Have you ever been really happy?" Waya jolted her from silence. Sensing her confusion, he continued. "Since I've met you, I've seen you annoyed, mad, even content. But I don't think I've ever seen you smile with out sadness." Waya leaned into the bench rather then stare at her perplexed eyes. "My grandma use to say that someone never really feels unless their eyes can tell us their stories as well."

"Are you saying I don't have a story to tell?" Hikaru glanced at the boy.

"No, I know you felt all these emotions. But when was the last time you really experienced it?" From his earnest tone, it caused Hikaru to wonder. When was the last time she felt really happy?

As the stars lazily blink, she recalled her memories. She remembered her first vanilla ice cream. Her first family trip to the beach. Her father's marathon of horrible jokes. Her cousin's first concert. Her grandparents 50th anniversary. Hikaru remembered many things. Each had an important impact on her. Yet the one she could remember the most, was winning her first go game. Through the hours of practice against Sai, knee numbing positions, and piles of money spent it meant nothing to just winning. And that's when Waya saw the most beautiful smile appear.

"Thank you," Hikaru whispered, abruptly standing. Following her lead, he watched her skip along the stone path. " Do you have a favorite go player?"

"Sai," Hikaru tripped. "Becareful!" Waya quickly helped her to stand. Smiling sheepishly, she scratched behind her ear.

"Seems like Sai is still a big name."

"You know Sai." Waya face brightened. "Sai's a genius. Unbeatable on the Internet." His joyfully grin couldn't be contained in his face. "I hope to be as good as Sai some day."

"I'm sure in time you will." Hikaru smiled.

Later as they neared the Shindo household Waya felt like a bulb suddenly clicked. "You know you play a lot like Sai." His eyes bulged at the idea. "Do you know Sai? Wait! Are you Sai's student?" Waya's screeched caused neighboring dogs to bark.

"Everyone knows Sai," Hikaru stopped in her front gate. "And weren't we all Sai students?" Hikaru mischievously smiled patting Waya's cheek. "Good night," with a quick peak she flew into the house.

Waya didn't notice the sly escape because his cheek was to busy tingling.

* * *

Monday

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Hello Toya Akira speaking," he answered his phone automatically.

"You need to loosen up." Hikaru spoke through the cell phone.

"Are you done pouting?" Toya leaned against his bedroom wall placing his book aside.

"Maybe," he could still hear her pouting. "I didn't see you at school today?"

"I had a game."

"Oh," Hikaru wondered why phone calls were so awkward. "I'm sorry about running out." She twirled her hair gazing out the window. "But I still don't like Ogata." Hearing Toya chuckle she felt the tension slide off her. "How was your game?"

"Fine, I was playing a 6th Dan. He wasn't too hard." Hikaru could picture Toya's bored expression.

"Are pro games stressful?"

"Well they're not too stressful. But sometimes the pressure is pretty high." Toya shifted on his bed relaxing comfortably.

"I just can't imagining being a room with so many other pro players. It just seems stuffy." Her voiced raised at the idea.

"Every thing seems stuffy to you." Toya laughed as she retorted an unfriendly name.

"Do you think I'm chasing Sai's ghost?"

"No," she relieved a wistful sigh at his comment. "But what are you playing for Hikaru? Do you do things for Sai or are you playing in honor of Sai?"

"I don't know." She opened her window letting in night air filtered her room. "But I had a dream where I lost against Sai and it didn't seem as bad as losing to Ogata."

"That's understandable. Sai's been the only real challenge for you. Everyone else you have played is either below you or your equal. There's never been anyone fitting into the gap between you and Sai." Toya's calm voice seem to smooth over her pounding heart.

"Thank you Akira."

"Your welcome," Toya smiled.

"By the way, do you think I can borrow your math notes?" Toya felt his headache returning again.

* * *

Saturday

There were several lounge areas in the Japan Go Association building. The public and biggest one in the first floor. The smallest one near the room of profound darkness. The tidy administration one on the upper level floor. And the busiest one on the 6th floor, which was where many of the tournaments, Insei classes, and regular games were held. Yet these different lounges all had one thing in common, they were peacefully. Go players kept the atmosphere respectful, not wanting to bother people studying or discussing games. So when the sudden norm was broken, it shocked. Furthermore they weren't expecting a petite high school girl barging into their lives.

"Hikaru what are you doing here?" Toya followed her from the hallway. Surprised from her appearance as she left the elevator. Ignoring Toya, she pointed and glared at the smoking figure.

"Next time I play you, I will win."

Crushing his cigarette, Ogata glanced up. "Did you bulldoze your way in here just to tell me that."

"Yes!" She huffed. "After I win, I'm coming after your title."

"That's your prerogative," Ogata adjusted his glasses hiding his smirk. Stomping over towards a shock Morishita, Hikaru held a stack of papers.

"Can you sponsor me Sensei? The person downstairs said I need one." Bewildered looks followed as Morishita laughed joyfully.

"Of course, come on Shindo-chan," he spoke enjoying the curious and envious stares.

"Who is she?"

"You've played her Ogata Judan?"

"Is she Morishita's student?"

"Is she good?"

"Toya-san are you friends?"

Not bothering to chat, Ogata fled the room with Toya close on his heels. "I can't believe she did that." Toya spoke watching his sempai's shoulder shake. Soon a chuckle escaped his lips, breaking his cool exterior.

"Keep us on our toes Toya," Ogata leaned against the wall. "Your generation is about to start crashing throw."

* * *

Up next

The Shindo family be prepared!


	10. Family

A/N Here it is. Hope you like it!

Chapter 9

"So you didn't throw water in Ogata Judan's face?" Nase finished her fries enthusiastically.

"No, I did image it though." Hikaru poked her half-eaten burger aside.

"I don't know where you get the guts." Nase's face paled at the idea. "One of the youngest titleholders in Japan and you publicly challenged him."

"I just don't like him." Hikaru muttered watching other teens chat around the restaurant.

"Lots of people don't but no one actually says it." Hikaru giggled at Nase's stricken face. "Seriously next time you challenge anyone try to do it with out an audience."

"I'll keep that in mid." Hikaru tapped her fingers along the table. "How was your date with that guy?"

"Disaster," Nase slumped forward. " I'm never listening to my mom again." She shuddered at the memory. "How was the musical with Waya?"

"Oh it was fine." Hikaru's eyes seem to glaze over. "Do you think he likes anyone?"

"Why?" Nase felt her whole body tingle with anticipation.

"I think he would get along great with a friend of mine." Hikaru continued, while Nase felt utter pity for Waya.

* * *

"So she didn't throw an ashtray at you?" Koyo spoke with a hint of disappointment.

"Do you want me to say yes." Ogata placed another white stone not hiding his irritation.

"Of course Sensei wouldn't," Ashiwara smiled kneeling next to his sempai. "Sensei was worried himself when he heard what happened."

"It would have been entertaining if she did." Koyo calm voice echoed in the room.

"Sensei," Ashiwara eyes shot opened at his Sensei's attitude.

"Ashiwara-kun, Tousan is kidding." Akira smirked at Ashiwara's expression.

"Of course," Ogata definitely heard the sarcasm from his sensei. "Well now Morishita has something more to brag about."

"I'd hardly call her bragging material." Ogata paused to think his next move on the goban.

"I hear she's only been playing since 11 which is pretty impressive." Ashiwara smiled at Akira. "Right Toya-kun."

"Well she did have a great teacher." Ogata reached his bowel of white stones only to pause again.

"Yes her teacher was quite amazing. She'll probably be Morishita's top student." Koyo stared at Ogata patiently waiting for his move.

"I brought tea and cookies." Akiko opened the screen door, which Akira quickly stood to help his mother. "Does Morishita-san have a new student?" She asked curiously as they rested around the snacks.

"Yes, her name is Shindo Hikaru." Ashiwara munched happily on the sugar cookie.

"Really?" Akiko paused remembering the name. "Akira isn't that your girlfriend?"

Akira spat his tea, "Okaasan! Where on earth did you hear that?"

"It all makes sense now." Ogata rubbed his chin in thought.

"Seriously?" Ashiwara astonishment written on his face from the news. "How did you meet?"

"They go to the same school together." Ogata responded automatically.

"I think she's adorable." Akiko added eagerly.

"I'm not dating her." Akira shouted to be ignored by everyone. "Tousan," he pleaded with his father for help.

"Yes you're not dating." Koyo silenced the gossip. "But if you do in the future I would not oppose."

"I understand Toya-kun. These things take time." Ashiwara patted his head sympathetically.

"I have plenty of advice to give." Ogata's toothy grin appeared.

"I have someone to go shopping with now." Akiko's face glaze over in a daydream.

**Throb**…Toya grabbed his head in pain.

* * *

"Why don't you just take the goban home? No point of leaving it here when you come cleaning it almost every week." Heihachi continued walking from the shed to their normal playroom.

"Its fine here Ojiisan." Hikaru slipped her tennis shoes off. "My friends are wondering when you're free."

"Sometime soon," Heihachi poured tea into handcrafted teacups. "But you'll be a pro soon so no real point in asking for their professionalism."

"I've only just signed up for Insei. It won't be months until the pro exams. Besides my friends like you, they wouldn't make it an official tutoring session." Hikaru sipped her name-craved cup.

"You're right. But I'm positive you'll pass." His face became wistful. "It seems like yesterday I met Sakura. And now my youngest grandchild is all grown up."

"Now you're making us sound old." A gentle voice interrupted presenting an elegant woman dressed in a traditional kimono.

"Obaasan," Hikaru moved to hug her grandmother.

Patting her Hikaru's hair, her wrinkled but beautiful face smiled at her husband. "I'm home."

"Welcome back," Heihachi smiled.

Hikaru sometimes wondered if they had a secret story ever time they smiled at each other. "Do you want to watch our game?"

"Another time, I have some errands to do." Saukra kissed Hikaru's cheek. "Remember not to beat your grandpa too much." She winked playfully.

Crossing his arms, Heihachi glared at the closed screen door. "Just because I lose she has to rub it in."

Giggling Hikaru prepared for there usual game. "Don't worry Ojiisan I'll only beat you by 40 moku."

"Hikaru!" Saukra smirked at her husband voice down the hall.

* * *

Shinoda enjoyed go. Unlike many of his colleges, he wasn't aiming to have titles or everyone's acknowledgement. He simply wanted people to enjoy and spread the joys of go. He rarely took games because they would conflict with his Insei student's schedules. When he did, his games mainly consistent with lower dans. Though slightly mundane, Shinoda's real fulfillment came when his students succeeded. At times he would be sad at some of their depression but when they continued striving to be better, he felt nothing could be a better gift.

There were times in his career when he met students whose skill was above and beyond him. Yet watching these kids with such raw talent brought excitement to him. Watching them grow stronger and better always brought tears to his eyes.

So on Tuesday early October, Shinoda had gone about his day with easy. Entering his office, he greeted his co-workers with a smile. Settling his jacket he pinned a nametag preparing for Insei testing. Grabbing a large folder he breeze through the hall to see several young red eyed faces. He mentally prepared himself for the forceful parents and crying children.

* * *

"This way Okaasan." Hikaru ushered them out the elevator into the narrow hall.

"What a nice building." Mitsuko noticed anxious parents waiting with their children. "Are you positive school is fine with this?"

"I asked Toya about it and the Headmaster. I just need to always turn in my assignments and retake exams." Quietly siting with her mother she noticed a red eye kid leave with his father.

"Are you nervous?" Mitsuko spoke as she fidgeted her fingers.

"Haha," Hikaru leaned against her mother happily. "Thanks for being here today."

Mitsuko place a kiss on Hikaru head while wrapping her arms around the smaller body. "I'm always here for my baby."

"Shindo Hikaru," a male voice called out. Quickly standing the two followed the middle age man into a small room. "Hello Shindo-san," he smiled at both the ladies. "I will be playing a game with you then discuss and look over recorded kifus. You can call me Shinoda-sensei."

"Please to meet you Sensei." Hikaru bowed. "This is my mother."

"Please take care of my daughter." Mitsuko bowed noticing he was only slightly older than she was.

"Well we will see after the game." Shinoda smiled kneeling on the mat. "You have three stones advantage. Also this game will only be an hour long."

"It's not even." Hikaru's disappointment made Shinoda grin.

"No, do you have any questions?" He gathered two bowls forward.

"No sensei," Hikaru mentally prepared herself for the game.

"Sensei," Shinoda looked towards Mitsuko. "Do I need to stay and watch the game?"

"No, you can wait outside or downstairs at the café if you like. Like I said it will only be an hour long." He gestured towards the door politely.

"Thank you," Mitsuko winked at her daughter before leaving. A little baffled at her leaving Shinoda's expression clearly showed. Usually most parents hovered over their children like preying hawks.

"She gets stressed very easily. Besides she doesn't really like go." Hikaru explained.

"Does that bother you?" Wondering if he was dealing with another case of mother knows best attitude.

"Oh no, she supports me. She just can't stand the game. The idea of sitting for hours is foreign to her. Otousan says her body just can't stay still." She smiled charmingly.

"I see," Shinoda bowed. "Please."

"Please."

An hour later, Shinoda wondered if he should have played an even game. He felt like he was playing Toya Akira who he believed was a genius of his time. As the timer went off, Shinoda felt glad that at least the game ended with him at least in the lead. "Did you bring your kifus?" Shinoda wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Taking out a folder, Hikaru handed her recorded games to him. Glancing over the games, Shinoda noticed that she had recorded games where she had lost as well. Though losing the games were highly and well played out. "You've lost in a few of these." He flipped through the five kifus instead of the required three.

"Yes, I really enjoy those games even though I lost."

"Interesting," Shinoda continued leafing before he saw the name. "You played Toya Akira in most of these."

"We go to the same school. And we play each other all the time." Hikaru handed a small thick notebook to Shinoda. "These are other games I've played but usually my best are when I play Toya."

Shinoda was in awe at all the names in the booklet. There were recent rookie pros, his favorite Isumi Shinichiro, Saeki 5-dan, Shirakawa 7-dan, Morishita 9-dan, and even Ogata Judan. Picking up her application, Shinoda noticed that Morishita was her sponsor as well as a recommendation from Ogata Judan.

"Do I pass Sensei?" As the seconds passed on the clock, Shinoda wondered if she needed Insei. Would her being in Insei only create chaos? Her attendance would definitely knock a few students off their seats. Yet at the same time she may mold others into better players. Well go was a game of building and conquering.

"Welcome to Insei Shindo-san."

* * *

"Waya are you wearing cologne?" Fukui sniffed his friend at the unfamiliar smell.

"Charming," Saeki grinned devilishly. "He's trying to make an impression."

"Its only a party for Shindo,' Fukui replied missing Waya's blush and everyone else's knowing smiles.

"You'll understand when you're older." Isumi patted the younger boy's head affectionately.

"There it is!" Waya pointed towards the massive hotel.

"Waya watch out!" Honda called out as the car almost hit him.

Nase shook her head. "He's going to get himself killed before we even get to the party." She quickly caught up with the eager boy, pulling his arm to slow him down.

As they entered the bellhop shot them a weary look doubting they belonged in the expensive lobby. They wondered around aimlessly looking for the party before a curious young lady step before them. "You must be Ru-chan's friends." Her elegant fingers brushed her long dark brown hair show off a friendly smile. "I'm Shindo Maiko. I'm Hikaru's cousin." Everyone introduced them selves dazzled by her calm appearance. Beautifully dressed in a satin green cocktail dress, her slim frame easily handled her thin strappy heels. "Please call me Maiko. I'm only a university student not that much older." She smiled trances of similarity to Hikaru's smile.

"Maiko!" An older man called out from down the lobby. Dressed in causal jeans, his two button open shirt showed off a bright dazzling silver necklace barely hiding the simmering row of diamond stud earrings in his left ear. "I see your arriving fashionable late as well." He wiggled his toes from his leather saddles.

"Your mother is going to have a fit when she sees you." Maiko dusted off lint from his shoulder. "When they said semi-formal I wonder what was going through your head Nobu-nii."

"It's a clean shirt." He smiled shamelessly. Noticing the group he smiled recognizing them. "Oh it's the young go players."

"Nobu-san," they bowed remember his shabby outfit when they met at Hikaru's previous competition. Arriving with coffee stained shorts and tight sleeveless shirt, he quickly took pictures of Hikaru ignoring everyone's stares. Finally satisfied with his results he turned to see his family and Hikaru's friends. Ryosuke had made the introduction of his younger son and seem unfazed by his appearance. No one else in the family did either, so the group decided not to either.

"Please Nobu is just fine." He smiled dashingly. "Let's go in maybe I won't be noticed by mama-chan." They moved towards the ballroom.

"I doubt it." Maiko grinned when she saw her aunt zoom right towards them. "Have fun, I need to find my parents before I get an ear full." She existed before she could feel the wrath of Nobu's mother.

"Nobu do you know what time it is? When I said exactly six I meant six." Her tall frame glared at her even taller son. But he still felt intimated from her evil glare.

"Sorry Mama-chan," Nobu smile sweetly.

"Don't think that a smile and hug is going to get you off the hook." She jagged her son's chest.

"Sorry ma'am we lost our way and asked Nobu-san for directions." Saeki cut in, feeling sorry for the man. Turning towards the group, the woman tough face morphed into a politely smile. "Oh don't worry. I'm Shindo Hina. Hikaru was telling me that a group of her friends would be coming a little later."

"Shindo-san," they bowed after introductions.

"Please call me Mama-chan."

"Shindo-san," Ismui gulped at the stare he received. "Mama-chan," her dark looked returned too normal. "We're sorry for arriving late."

"Its fine. Just a party with a few friends. No need to worry your cute little heads." Hina smiled, tugging on her son's ear. "But if you'll excuse us we need to find my husband. Hikaru is just over there by the tables. I'm positive I'll see each of you later. Come on dear son," She walked dragging the man who gave a cheeky wave towards the group.

Finally gathering their senses the group noticed an array of people dressed in elegant suits and posh silky dresses. "I don't want to know what formal is." Saeki whispered into Nase's ear adjusting his own tie.

"Isn't that the Commander of the Royal guards." Fukui pointed at the officer, quickly stopped by Isumi.

"Don't point Fukui." Isumi felt like he was fish out of water.

"There she is." Waya rushed towards his spotted angel. Following the boy with a mad dash, they found Hikaru chatting with a group of older people casually.

"Hey guys," Hikaru smiled moving towards them. "I'm glad everyone could make." Her normally straight hair was curled with specks of gold glitter in it matching her cap sleeve ankle length dress.

"Are these more of your high school friends Ru-chan?" A woman asked with similar hair like Maiko's.

"Obasan these are my go friends. Everyone this is my aunt Aya." Hikaru introduce each of her friends happily.

"What polite children." Aya smiled waving her husband over. "Yoji come meet Hikaru's friends."

"Hello," the group smiled at the man with such friendly eyes.

"I like your tie Shindo-san." Nase couldn't take her eyes off the dark pink tie.

"My son bought it for me." Yoji spoke proudly at the fact. "I forgot to tell you that Maiko is here Aya. She went off to find Taso a few minutes ago."

"I swear she's getting her bad habits from Nobu." Aya complained causing everyone to laugh.

"The pup is here." Heihachi wrapped his arm around Waya's neck. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"Tousan let the poor boy go." Aya only received a boisterous laugh.

"Heihachi-san!"

"Hey kids," he grinned at the group letting a breathless Waya go. "Now I won't have everyone trying to lick my boots."

"I thought I was the one everyone wanted to be nice too." A deep voice interrupted Heihachi.

"They're nice to me because they now you only listen too me." Heihachi arrogantly spoke towards the powerful figure.

"Taso-nii meet my friends." Hikaru hugged her cousin who quickly melted from the affection.

"Ru-chan's friends are my friends." Taso smiled, while Waya felt he was on cloud nine, a step closer towards his goal. As everyone settled into pleasant conversation, Isumi noticed how most people where staring at them. He glanced around and saw how most of Hikaru's family had formed a circle around their little group. Each family was dressed in fashionable clothes and carried an air of command. It made him wonder if all rich families emitted this kind of feeling.

"Howdy everyone!" A man shouted on stage wearing large goban costume. "Ru-chan congrats!" The strange man started dancing on the stage with a man wearing dark glasses and hat, shaking his head next to the stage.

"Well at least he was creative this time." Taso smirked at the outfit.

"Oh that hilarious!" Heihachi laughed at his grandson's antics.

Taking off the ridiculous clothes, it revealed a pink hair man wearing tight leather pants and glamorous purple long sleeve shirt.

"Its Shuichi from Bad Luck!"

"Shuichi!"

"I love you!"

Some of the younger attendances sprang to the stage eager for an autograph with an anger man watching only to be noticed as well.

"Its Yuki Eiri!"

"Yuki-sensei!"

"I love you!"

"You know Shuichi!" Nase's eyes glazed over seeing her idol. "Oh my god, he's your cousin!" She squealed. The family stood back watching security clear up the mini riot, as the two stars walked towards them.

"Ru-chan!" Shuichi literally jumped into Hikaru's arms.

"Brat don't break her." The gorgeous light hair man cringed as Shuichi whined at being called a brat.

"Yuki," Ryosuke patted the young authors shoulder. "Glad too see you away from your laptop."

"Sensei," Yuki bowed respectfully then greeted the rest of Shindo family. "Here princess," Yuki handed a wrapped present. Eagerly opening it, she saw a light blue digital wrist watch with pink strips on the side. "Time is going to be even more important. Remember to use it, unlike other people." Yuki gave a small smirk.

"Hey I was only late by 20 minutes." Nobu spoke about their last meeting.

"Which was 20 minutes of nothing for me." Yuki poked Nobu earning some laughs around the room.

"Should we cut the cake since everyone is here?" Mitsuko spoke.

"Actually can we wait just a little bit longer. Toya said he'd be here soon. He got caught in traffic." Hikaru looked towards the entrance of the room.

"Toya Akira!" Waya shouted angrily.

"Wait your boyfriend?" Aya asked.

"He's coming." Taso's eyes held a hard gleam.

"He's not dating Hikaru, I am." Waya spoke noticing how everyone's eyes turned towards him.

"What!" Hikaru's face flushed from the news.

"This is getting interesting." Heihachi whispered in his wife's ear.

"We're dating?" Hikaru's confused expression made Waya's face turn red. "And when did I say I was dating Toya Akira?" She spoke to her family.

"What?" Toya's face equally as red.

Chaos ensued

* * *

;)

As I said chaos ensues!!!!!


End file.
